


Foster brothers (KLANCE)

by Rendazzled



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Brother's, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Foster Care, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Quickburn, adoptive, foster brother, klance, klance slowburn, klangst, slowburn, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendazzled/pseuds/Rendazzled
Summary: He would've never noticed him. Keith was always in the back, as quiet as can be. He didn't try to make friends, he'd lose them anyway. None of his foster parents kept him as soon as they found out the poor seventeen year old boy wasn't only gay, but also quite depressed and really needed antidepressants. None ever kept him for longer than a year, so he moved around a lot. That's why he would've never noticed Keith, if it hadn't been for the fact that he's his new 'adopted’ brother.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> -add notes later-

 

“Does he really have to sleep in my room?” Lance whined while pushing his slightly younger brother’s head against his chest. His mom nodded and her face said numbers. Anyone could guess that if Lance wouldn't stop whining now, she'd make him stop.

 

“You're going to be nice to him, you're going to the same school after all,” his mother had said, trying to make sure the poor boy that would move in with them would have an amazing first dinner. 

 

“Why'd you even agreed to taking him in? You have seven kids already,” Lance had whispered under his breath, but he still achieved a whack over his head by his, now very annoyed, mom.

 

“He doesn't have a choice about where he goes, so let's make it the best for him,” she had sighed. 

 

It was all imprinted in Lance's mind, clear as crystal on a sunny day.

 

When the doorbell rang, he went and got it. He opened it to see a slightly smaller boy from about his age sulking with only a bag and a suitcase in hand. “Hey,” Lance had said, signaling him to come in.

 

“Hi! You must be Keith!” His mother happily yelled. Her arms were white from the flower and her chubby cheeks bounced while she smiled. “We're very happy to welcome you,”

 

Keith looked both grateful and sad. “Thank you,” he whispered and before he knew it, he got hugged. White arm imprints made out of flower were stuck to his shirt and she had squealed out in shock.

 

“I'm so sorry, I'm just excited to meet you. I hope the other six won't be a pain,” she had smiled before obnoxiously sniffing the air and going back to the kitchen immediately.

 

“Other six?” Keith had asked in disbelief while looking at Lance. Lance just nodded, seemingly bored as he quietly took Keith's luggage.

 

“From now on, you'll have three brothers and three sisters, oh and me, constantly annoying you while you're trying to study. You'll share a room with me,” Lance said as he took the things upstairs. Keith didn't say anything and just followed him, looking at every dent and scratch along the wall. “This is our room,” Lance said as he signaled the door that said 'Lance and Lex’ on it with a bunch of skulls and anime references around it. Keith cringed internally.

 

“Don't worry about changing the name,” Keith whispered as he followed Lance inside. There was a bunk bed, two desks and a bunch of posters. Lance had closed the door before sitting down on an old, squeaky chair.

 

“Don't foster kids normally stay with like, one family?” He suddenly asked and Keith's head snapped at him. Rude?

 

“I got kicked out a lot,” Keith had said, avoiding every detail he could spare.

 

“What? Because you're gay? Or because you're depressed,” Lance had stated and Keith furrowed his brows at him further. Before he could ask how Lance knew, Lance already answered him. “We got an envelope about you, I thought it was a poster I ordered so I took it upstairs but was a record about you and if my mom would still like you to be here,”

 

“They do that?” Keith had asked while sitting down on the bottom bunk. It wasn't a particularly high bunk bed either, and it was cheaply made, yet felt better than his last bed.

 

“Yeah, I didn't show my mom the things though,” Lance had said before finally actually looking at Keith. “I figured you should tell her when you're comfortable. I'd feel terrible walking in somewhere and everyone knew my secrets, so I kept it to myself,” he said and Keith silently thanked him. Instead of just saying thanks though, he had smiled. It was the first time Keith had really smiled at anyone in a while. He felt like Lance understood.

 

“We're going to the same school, right?” Keith asked mainly to keep the conversation going. It had been a while since he actually had a talk with someone from his own age.

 

“Yeah, I'm Lance, by the way. Out and proud bisexual, everywhere except school, well my friends know. Also, depression and anxiety disorder. Don't worry about Mom throwing you out because you have your own little problems, she already dealt with almost every single one of them in one of her kids,” Lance had said mainly to calm Keith down. When Keith didn't continue, Lance did. “Amy has autism, although she's only eight, it's there and it's hard to deal with but we all help as much as we can. Lex is recovering from anorexia, while Danielle is struggling with her sexuality. Danny, her twin brother, is in rehab for another two months. Our older brother is in college and our youngest sister is almost two years old and can barely speak,” he sums it up like it's the most normal thing in the world to have a fucked up family. Yet, it warms Keith's heart that he says 'our brother’ and 'our sister’ so casually.

 

“And your friends?” Keith had asked. He mainly wanted to get Lance to keep talking. It was comforting in a way, and it was fun to watch how his face lit up whenever he talked about someone or something he loved.

 

“Well, we're kind of the popular outcasts if you will. We have Hunk, he's huge and huggable and full of love. He's also a great cook. Pidge is a young genius, being only fifteen while both Hunk and I are seventeen. Pidge is a computer nerd and knows how to do anything, they're also great at math. Sometimes, Matt and Shiro also sit with us. They're almost graduating and Shiro tends to help me with my math because I suck at that, and I help him with his Spanish because I'm fluent in Spanish,” he rambles on and suddenly his face lights up. “Also, my mom is making this huge meal to make sure you feel welcome and things so be sure to compliment her on her cooking skills,” he points at Keith and he nods.

 

“Will do,” Keith says silently and he felt Lance's eyes prying at him. He wanted to snap at him but he doesn't. After all, he's only a guest.

 

“You're not much of a talker are you,” he says as he stares Keith up and down. It must have felt like he's trying to undress Keith with his his eyes -which Keith really wouldn't mind, it had been a while since he had some serious action- and Keith shook his head softly. 

 

“Don't worry, I'll either get you to talk or talk for both of us,” he smiled kindly at Keith and Keith smiled back. A fake smile, this time, because his head had been trying to not get too attached. He'd be gone here within a month. “Let me guess your thoughts,”

 

Keith looks up and frowns at him. “Why?” He had asked and Lance just smirked.

 

“You probably think that my mom will kick you out in a month. Now you know what we're dealing with, you wonder why my mom decided to bring you in. Let me tell you, I wouldn't know either, and I'm not happy about it either. But my mom won't kick you out, because she's your mom too now, and she'll want to be there for you,” Lance bit his lip -which Keith found obliviously sexy- before actually daring to look at him again. “The only way you'll get out of this shithole is when you really want to,” he smiles sadly before we hear a clash. 

 

“Dinner!” Was clearly heard through the whole house and Keith had jumped slightly, causing Lance to chuckle. 

  
“Come on pretty boy, let's have dinner."


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text part might be a bit messy, sorry, I'm still trying to figure this writing style out lmao

 

**Sunday November 3rd 6:47pm**

**Keith pov**

 

Pretty boy.

 

It was almost stuck on repeat in my head.

 

Somehow, of all the things Lance had said before, that was what had the biggest impact on him. Of course, the other things had hit him too and most surely put his mind at ease, but he had never been called a pretty boy before. Faggot, sure. Ugly, plenty of times. But pretty? That was new to him.

 

“This is really good,” Keith says after munching down on about everything that's on his plate. He has already almost finished his meal while Lance barely even touched it. 

 

“It is, it's amazing, I'm not feeling all too well though,” Lance says while flicking some beans to the other side of his plate. He ate about half of his chicken and some beans, but that's it. “Can I go to bed?” Lance looks at his mom with a pleading look and she nods. 

 

“Have you done all your homework?” His mom says and Lance nods before yawning.

 

“Did that yesterday, I knew today would be a mess,” he chuckled. I look down at my plate and he nods slowly.

 

“Do I have homework as well?” I ask without looking up.

 

“Nope, but after tomorrow you will,” Keith can hear the smile through Lance's voice and I can't help but smile a little myself.

 

“Also, I think it's better if it's just out there so,” I start and gulp down this sudden rush of nervousness. “I'm gay, and depressed,” I drop the bomb like it will kill everyone but it seems like they only see it as a spec on a clean window.

 

“That's okay, tell me if I should get you some meds,” Lance's mom, no, my new mom says. I look up and smile gratefully while the other kids -who to my surprise are all very sarcastic, have snarky comments and joke about their illness like it's nothing- clean off the table. “You can go upstairs, your chores will be on the list soon,” she smiles at me and I quietly follows Lance.

 

“Told you,” Lance says while lounging on the bottom bunk. I'm assuming I'll be sleeping top bunk and notice that he's shirtless. I want to, but I can't stop my from staring. His hip bones are perfectly defined and although he doesn't have abs, he doesn't have a visible pouch either. “Fuck you're gay,” Lance whispers before wrapping himself in a blanket and sitting up. 

 

“Sorry,” I mutter, a blush spreading across my cheeks and I quickly get to unpacking my things. 

 

“Hey I always sleep shirtless unless and I'm cold, I tend to walk around that way too. Tell me if you're uncomfortable with it before I'll be,” Lance chuckles and I nod.

 

“I think I can handle that,” I whisper and I know Lance is staring at me again.

 

“Hey, if there's anything I should know, tell me now,” he says before laying back down and his phone starts buzzing.

 

“Well, I guess there's a few things but it's stupid,” I shrug before sitting down on one of the old, wooden chairs. 

 

“Nuhu, now you gotta tell me,” Lance says as he quickly puts his phone away again. I sigh and roll with my eyes.

 

“I uhm, I get really bad nightmares sometimes,” I whisper. Why am I telling him this? I never told anyone that.

 

“Ah, so do some of our younger siblings. They always come to me when they can't sleep and we cuddle so they don't feel alone. Is there anything I can do for you that would help?” He asks and although I'm shocked by how easily he replies like it's nothing, I also can't help but wonder if he has them too.

 

“Not that I know of, never told anyone,” I shrug as if it indeed isn't a big deal and Lance shakes his head.

 

“I'll wake you up if I notice, we'll work from there,” he says as if it's the most normal thing on the entire planet. I nod and his phone buzzes again.

 

“Hey, we have this groupchat with the friend group, should I add you? We tend to talk there when we can't find each other at school,” Lance asks and I instantly grab my old, crappy and broken phone. It still works though. I nod and he hands me his phone so I can put in my number.

 

Within a few seconds, my phone starts buzzing too.

 

**_Lance is stupid_ **

 

_ Number- Y'all, this is Keith, he's kinda my new brother and he'll be going to school with us. Play nice _

 

I instantly add him as one of my very few contacts and I notice everyone is typing.

 

_ Lance- also who changed the name again istg _

 

_ Lance changed “Lance is stupid” into “Pidge is a noodle” _

 

_ Number- hey!! Rude! _

 

  * __also, hey ma Keith, I'm Pidge__



 

 

_ Number- I'm Hunk _

 

_ Number- Shiro _

 

_ Number- Pidge bigger, smarter brother called the ridiculously handsome Matt _

 

I chuckle to myself and add them all. “Are you guys always this active?” I ask Lance and he looks up from his screen.

 

“Nope, only when one of us is stressed,” Lance says, popping the p.

 

_ Pidge- so Lanceylance, how's having another brother to care about? Still stressed? _

 

“Lanceylance?” I ask and his head shoots up. He mutters something along the lines of 'stupid Pidge’ before he starts typing away again.

 

_ Lanceylance- shut up pidgeon _

 

  * __How's having another math problem to solve__



 

 

_ Matt- really, that's your comeback? _

 

_ Lanceylance- shut up and let me sleep _

 

_ Shiro- put your phone away dumbass _

 

_ Lanceylance- whatever spacedad, go make out with that white haired chick _

 

Lance turns around so his back faces Keith and Keith, again, can't help but stare. His spine is slightly deveined and his shoulderblades stick out almost wing like. He has freckles and moles on some places as well.

 

“Are you staring at my back,” Lance suddenly asks and I shoot up. 

 

“Jesus, sorry,” I sigh and Lance turns around. He looks somewhat amused really.

 

“Oh you're going to have a problem in the locker room,” he chuckles and I roll my eyes. Like I didn't know that. “Hey man, I wanna sleep, you should get some rest as well,” he yawns and I nod. I really don't want to strip in front of him so I quickly take my pants off and get into the bed. I swear I felt him staring. He turns the light besides the bed off and I look up at the ceiling. Glowing planets. There are fucking glow in the dark stickers on the ceiling.

 

“How cliche,” I whisper to myself.

 

“My sister and I actually painted those,” Lance quietly replies. Painted? They look like stickers. “If you can't sleep, count them. That's why I let you have the top bunk,” Lance whispers as his breathing slowly evens out.

  
And then mine does the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment, leave kudos and check out my other works!


	3. Day 2

~~~~

**Monday November 4th 01:56am**

  
  


And then it speeds up. Keith feels arms shaking him awake and he  shoots up. 

“You had a nightmare,” Lance says softly while rubbing his back. He can't help but lean into his touch and he's shaking. “Are you okay?” He whispers and Keith shakes his head. “Do you need anything?” All Keith can think of is a hug, really. Keith slowly looks at him but not at his eyes, instead he focusses on how the moonlight reflects on his hair and face.

 

“D’you want a hug?” Lance asks and Keith slowly nods. Lance easily pops himself on the top bunk, knowing that he had done it probably about a thousand times before. He carefully sits down next to Keith before wrapping his arms around him. Keith didn't hug back, he didn't know how his body would react and he didn't need more embarrassing moments than he already had experienced. Instead, he turned his body somewhat sideways and he placed his head in the crook of Lance's neck.

 

Which, Keith mentally noted, fitted perfectly.

 

The beds were small and Keith and Lance sitting side by side on one of them wasn't too comfortable, but Lance's presence was somewhat comforting. Keith never felt this kind of bond with any of his older 'brothers’ that he had moved in with. Was it because Lance was bisexual? Or maybe because he chose Keith over showing his mom some records before even knowing him? Keith knew Lance already knew a lot about him, and he wanted to get to know Lance better too.

 

Even if it was only as a brother.

 

**Monday November 4th 07:45am**

**Lance pov**

 

I did not know what to do with this kid. He was silent, awkward, annoying, an infiltration to my family, I could go on forever, but I also noticed some other things. Sure, Keith was another annoying struggle in this house full of love but he was also insecure, I somehow knew for sure that he'd have a hard time controlling his impulses and Keith was so, so gay. It'd honestly made my time a lot easier, you know. Finally someone who I can relate with but I already know that once he's comfortable, we'll be a fighting mess.

 

“Okay, I'll give you a rundown before the bus comes,” I started talking once again to break the awkward silence between us. He looked at me with those deery eyes that had just the slightest hint of purple in them. He looked somewhat scared, but who wouldn't be on their first day of hell.

 

“Look, you'll have standard seats in the bus. They're not claimed, but they are. Everyone has a usual spot and no one is allowed to sit in someone else's spot without the other person allowing them. You're lucky, I sit alone so you could just sit next to me if you'd like. There's one exception, that's Billy. Sometimes if he wants to sit in your spot, he forces you to sit on the lap of someone else right next to him. He's homophobic, and a cunt,” I scoff and Keith nods accordingly. 

 

“Why are we here so early? School starts at Eight thirty?” He asks and I shake my head. 

 

“The bus comes at three for eight every day. It drops us off around ten over eight because a lot of students want to go to their locker first and talk for a while. You'll have to go to the administration for your schedule and your books first though,” I explain.

 

“Yeah, I figured, it's not like this is my seventh high school or whatever,” he rolls with his eyes and I furrowed my brows. 

 

“Seventh?” I ask and he nods. His whole expression changed from somewhat cocky to legitimately depressed and I feel the urge to give him a hug.

 

I wasn't going to.

 

Keith looked at my hands and I felt his eyes linger on my arms. Where Keith had taken some sort of interest in my body, I had taken the time to admire his face. He wasn't your average beauty you know. He wasn't even close to a model or someone like Black Widow. He was more of a stunning kind of person, one that'd make you do a double take. He had really light freckles although his skin seemed permanently clear and pale, but if you looked closer they were dusted across his temples, nose and cheeks like constellations. His brownish blackish eyes that sometimes had a particularly specific glint of violet in it pared his high bone structure quite well and he had a stupid mullet. He had it up in a ponytail most of the time which made him look somewhat more challenging than he actually was and I knew I already seemed to know everything about his face but he didn't know anything about mine yet. I know he wanted to stare at my face just as much as at my body, but he couldn't. 

 

He just couldn't.

 

I heard the engines roar and I quickly grabbed Keith's hand. I pulled him the into the obnoxiously bright yellow bus and pulled him towards my usual spot without a single falter of hesitation.

 

When we sat down, he didn't let go of my hand. He clamped it, probably from unintentional fear. I didn't mind, so I set to calmly moving circles over his soft hand with my thumb. He seemed to calm down a bit zijn but he didn't dare to look at me.

 

Why won't you look at me?

  
  


**Monday November 4th 03:45pm**

 

I act different at school. I know I do. At home, I'm the one with most responsibility, at school on the other hand, I can be a teenager. I bicker, I fight. I'm an annoying piece of shit. I have more panic attacks than at home and I have less shit to deal with. It's a nice change of pace.

 

Until I realized that I have a math test tomorrow and I haven't done one thing.

 

I'm running through the halls, because fuck the rules, and finally literally bump into Shiro.

 

“Shiro! Shiro fuck, I have a math test tomorrow and I completely forgot I need your help please help,” I panic and he grabs my shoulders. 

 

“Calm down, I'm really sorry but I can't,” Shiro sighs and I am shaking.

 

“Math, you said?” Lotor asks and I look up at him. I nod quietly, knowing that I'll start rambling again.

 

“I could help you, it's my best subject after all,” he smiles at me and I nod. 

 

“Please, I'll ask my mom if you can stay over for din- fuck where is Keith?” I turn around and realize I'm way too stressed. “I'll meet you at my locker,” I smile at Lotor, well I try to smile before running off.

 

“Keith,” I pant while falling back against said locker. He glares at me and I sigh. I open my locker and grab my stuff.

 

“Who's this?” I hear Lotor ask and I bump my head into one of the things in my locker, nice going.

 

“Keith,” Keith mumbles and I close my locker.

 

“We live together,” I smile at Lotor before slinging my bag over my shoulder. “Let's go,”

 

We walk towards our bus. Nobody's talking whatsoever and I get into the bus quietly. I look up and sigh.

 

It's Billy.

 

He's standing at my spot.

 

“Fuck off Billy,” I mutter while pushing him back a bit. Lotor, of course, doesn't know what's going on so he just sits down. Billy smiles at me, and I smirk back before promptly falling onto his lap. Keith quickly sits down as well and Billy groans out.

 

“Sorry,” I whisper as Lotor protectively puts an arm around me.

 

“It's okay,” he whispers back and I see Keith glaring at us from the corner of his eye. Okay, we bickered today, like a lot, but what is up with him?

 

**Monday November 4th 04:37pm**

 

“He likes you,” Keith says as soon as Lotor leaves for the bathroom.

 

“No he doesn't, I know all about his crush and it's not me,” I shoot back and Keith snickers.

 

“He definitely likes you,” he says again and I frown at him.

 

“He told me about his crush while drunk once. Apparently he was handsome, confident, down to earth, laid back, had really pretty eyes and a really cute laugh, that's not me,” I sum up and Keith bites his lip. He wants to say something, I know he does, but Lotor walks in.

 

“I bumped into your mom and she asked me when you're planning on starting dinner?” He more so asks it than saying it and I sigh.

 

“It's Monday, I have to cook and care for Rosa,” I groan and look at the clock. “I'll start around five, then we'll finish eating by seven,” 

 

Lotor nods and he turns back to my book. “Are you sure you get all of it now?” He looks up at me and I nod.

 

“Yeah, you explain really well,” I smile at him and my mom barges in.

 

“Lance when will you start dinner,” my mom almost yells it, it isn't even a question.

 

“Mom what happened to the bunk bed,” I say as calm as ever.

 

“Danielle and Amy were playing and the whole thing broke down. I'm sorry but you and Keith are going to have to share your brother's old bed for a while, now get your ass downstairs and start with cooking dinner,” my mom angrily walks out and I sigh.

 

“Sorry boys,” I get up and make my way over to the door. “You can join me?” I ask before going downstairs. I start pulling out all the vegetables and things and place everything very strategically on the countertop. I also put Rosa's bottle in the microwave which is, to day the least, a struggle.

 

“What're we eating?” Keith asks as he grabs a knife and starts cutting up carrots next to me. I smile at him to imply a thank you and look up as I see Lotor leaning against the fridge.

 

“Nasi I think,” I say while looking at all the food in front of us. I quickly cut up the onions and whatever green thing is in front of me. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around.

 

“Hey Danielle,” I smile as I grab Rosa from her arms. I place her on my left hip and start doing the baby dance, as I like to call it. 

 

“Damn bro, your friend makes me question my sexuality,” she says while looking at Lotor. 

 

“Anything makes you question your sexuality Danni, you're questioning,” I smirk before ruffling her hair. She sticks her tongue out at me and the microwave beeps. She grabs a chair and opens it.

 

“Keith hand me the tape,” I say and he hesitantly grabs it. I stick some onto my shirt and stick Rosa's bottle on it. She starts drinking immediately and I start sauteing the vegetables. 

 

“No Danielle, no popcorn,” I sigh and she groans out before walking away. I chuckle to myself but focus on the food.

 

“You're feeding a baby while carrying her and you're cooking,” Lotor whispers as he walks up to me. I nod and notice Rosa has finished her milk. I pull her up and softly tick on her back until she burps.

 

“You get used to a big family,” I say before placing her back onto my hip. I curse to myself as I hear something crash in the living room. “Lex!” I yell and I push the spatula in Lotor’s hands. I somewhat storm into the living room and notice that it luckily is nothing. I sigh and walk back to the kitchen, only to stop when I hear Lotor and Keith talk.

 

“No I really like him,” Lotor says and I can hear Keith chuckle.

 

“He's fairly certain you don't,” Keith laughs, but he doesn't laugh like when we're talking. It's fake.

 

“Why? I thought I made it pretty obvious,” Lotor sighs while stirring around the pan with the spatula.

 

“You once explained your crush to him, and he didn't think it sounded like him,” Keith shrugs  as he throws the carrots in. That took a while.

 

“Well I did see a very different side of him today, way more mature,” Lotor mutters and Keith turns to him.

 

“Lance acts different at school. This is only my second day here but I noticed it instantly. He's kind, loving and caring around here. He never talks about himself and when he talks about his family his whole face practically lights up. At school he's much more of a seventeen year old than he is around here, and also way more panicky,” Keith says and Lotor nods as if he's mentally writing it down. “Also, he doesn't act like it, but he looks confident because he doesn't give a shit about what happens to him. He actually has a pretty low self-esteem,”

 

Keith already knew me better than friends I've had for years.

 

“I noticed, but I still really like him. Today didn't help,” Lotor says before looking over at Keith.

 

“You could try and win him over,” Keith says. He's smiling at Lotor but his tone shoes that the idea somewhat hurts him. His eyes aren't smiling, what's up with this kid?

 

“Hey,” I walk in, Rosa still on my hip and I carefully grab the spatula from Lotor, slightly touching his hand. “Did I miss something?”

  
  


**Monday November 4th 07:22pm**

 

I flop down onto the bed, groaning. Although dinner was fun, I couldn't stop thinking about how sad Keith looked. I sit up slightly and stare at Lotor.

 

“Keith has chores right now right?” He asks and I nod. He slowly closes the door before walking over to me. He takes a deep breath and suddenly straddles me.

 

“What're you doing?” I ask as he pins my hands above my head. Without further ado, he drops down and kisses me.

 

And I kiss back.

 

I can't touch him, he doesn't allow me too, and it's driving me nuts. I feel his grip loosen and I pull my hands away. I grab his hips and pull him down further before placing a hand in his neck.

 

We're making out.

 

On not only mine, but also Keith's bed.

 

What would Keith think of this? Would he mind?

 

Why am I thinking about Keith while making out with Lotor?

 

Part of me wishes it was Keith.

 

No it doesn't. He's my brother.

 

Lotor pulls away but keeps staring at me. He suddenly looks up at the clock and sighs. “I have to go,”

 

I nod and he quickly kisses me again before getting off of me.

 

“Tell me how your test went tomorrow yeah?”, He says before pulling me up. I nod quietly before murmuring out a 'thanks’ and I walk downstairs with him.

 

Well this is awkward.

 

I show him the door and he looks over my shoulder before kissing me again. He finally leaves.

 

Gosh he is exhausting.

 

**Monday November 4th 10:13pm**

 

“Wanna play twenty questions?” I ask while Keith and I look at each other. Honestly, sleeping in the same bed is very awkward, especially since it's a 1.5person fitting bed and we're two quite tall teen boys. We're not touching though, not yet.

 

“Sure. Why do you act different at school?” He asks and I gulp.

 

Didn't see that one coming.

 

“It's the only place where I can be a teenager and not some kind of second dad,” I answer truthfully. He looks at me with a guilty expression and I decide to lighten up the mood a bit. “When did you last kiss a guy,” 

 

“I think two years ago?” He more so asks it than saying it, which is a common thing for him I guess.

 

“Damn that's a while,” I low-key just want to kiss him now so he can say something like three minutes ago, but he's my brother so why would I kiss him.

 

“What about you?” He asks and a blush spreads across my face.

 

“I kinda made out with Lotor like two hours ago,” I whisper and Keith gasps in shock. 

 

“But you don't like him?” He asks and I nod.

 

“I heard you guys talk and, Keith how the fuck did you gather all that about me in like two days?” I ask and he chuckles slightly.

 

“I'm observant,” he shrugs and I roll my eyes.

 

“Yeah of my body,” I throw back at him and he starts blushing like crazy.

 

“You've been staring at my face a lot as well so I'm not the only one,” he shoots back and I nod.

 

“You have a pretty face, pretty boy,” I smirk and the red on his face gets intenser.

 

“Why do you call me pretty boy?” He asks but he doesn't look at me. I smile anyway.

 

“Because you're aesthetically pleasing,” I shrug like it's nothing. “Please don't take it the wrong way,” there isn't really a wrong way he could take it, but still.

 

“You're impossible,” he sighs and I realize I have one question I've been meaning to ask.

 

“Why did you tell Lotor, with a smile, to win me over, even though you hurt yourself with it?” I ask and he looks at me in shock. His eyes widen and I stare at his still really pretty eyes. I don't think I'll ever get enough of them.

 

“Because if he could make you happy, that's the best for you,” Keith sighs and he closed his eyes. I let my eyes linger on his lips for a bit, until he speaks. “Do you want to kiss me?”

 

“Yes, but you're my brother,” I say while looking away from him. He chuckles softly and I sigh.

 

“Do you want to kiss me?” I ask him back. His eyes open and he looks at me.

 

“Yes, but I'm gay,” he smiles, really smiles, and I nod.

 

“Goodnight Keith,” I say while pushing some strands of hair behind his ear. His eyes flutter open and he offers me a small smile.

  
“Goodnight,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is my birthday!! I'll upload the last chapter of piss off your parents tomorrow so check that out if you haven't yet!


	4. Day 3

**Tuesday November 5th 01.30pm**

 

**Keith pov**

 

Lance was most definitely avoiding Lotor. Lance just had his math test, which I luckily didn't have to take, an he was gone in an instant after. I am pretty sure he's trying not to see Lotor, like ever again.

 

I think he feels guilty.

 

I walk over to his locker and he jumps, but calms down immediately after, when he sees me. He glares at me before continuing sorting out his books.

 

“You feel guilty don't you,” I say while leaning against the locker besides him. He, again, glares at me, showing me that I should probably just shut up. “Look behind you,” I smirk.

 

“Hey, how did math go?” Lotor asks while basically trapping Lance between him and the lockers. I wonder if this fuels Lance's claustrophobia.

 

What? You think I hadn't noticed?

 

“Uh, yeah, it went, okay I guess,” Lance stumbles and stutters as he sends me a 'please help’ look. I grab my phone and act like I'm typing.

 

“Lance, Hunk needs you, like right now,” I say and I grab his vest. He turns around and waves slightly at Lotor before yelping.

 

“He pinched my butt,” he whispers and I can't help but laugh. “It's not funny!”

 

“It is,” I chuckle and he pushes me against the lockers slightly. “Hey!” I yell out, pushing him back.

 

“Sup twiddlefucks,” I hear Pidge say and I give her one of my -not so- famous 'what’ looks. She can't help but laugh.

 

“Sup toddler,” Lance says before ruffling their hair. I wonder how long they've known each other.

 

“Hey do you think you have some time to come over today? I've bought, yes bought, not pirated, overwatch. Like, for real,” Pidge asks as they look up at Lance.

 

“Ah fuck I wish I could come, but it's Tuesday which means that I have to babysit a whole total of four younger siblings and three nieces, two cousins and probably some friends of them,” Lance counts before sighing heavily. “Maybe tomorrow?”

 

“Sorry, Matt is taking me to this college thing tomorrow, won't be at school all day,” Pidge also sighs and we sit down at a random table in the cafeteria.

 

“Planning is hard,” Lance complains and I snicker.

 

“Not when you're good at it,” I look up at him and he sighs. 

 

“Not in the mood for bickering, I already have enough shit to deal with,” he rolls with his eyes and Shiro sits down next to me.

 

“Lotor can't stop talking about you,” he smirks and Lance makes a bunch of very extra -and somewhat cute- movements before yelling out a 'see!’

 

“It's so annoying? He literally pinned me down and started kissing me? I could barely move so I gave in and boom! He left!” Lance exclaims and although he did somewhat told me what happened, he didn't say he was forced to do it.

 

“Yeah well because you kissed back and didn't shove him away, he thinks you're into him too now,” Shiro sighs before taking a bite of whatever the fuck he's having. I notice Lance isn't eating and make a mental note of it.

 

“It's hard to shove someone away when he pins your hands above your head and doesn't let the fuck go,” he growls and Shiro nods. “Can't I just make out with you in front of him so he stops stalking me?” Lance asks and Shiro chuckles.

 

“Sorry I'd like to keep him as a friend,”

 

“Pidge?” Lance asks and Pidge shakes their head.

 

“No way, that's like almost pedofilia,” they say and Lance nods before looking over at me.

 

I kinda want to say “yeah sure” but Lotor knows about the brother thing, Lance and I both aren't out to the school and Lotor looks like someone who would out you.

 

So I just shrug.

 

“Isn't he your brother?” Pidge asks and I nod slightly.

 

“Lotor knows that, so I think that kinda ruins it,” I say and Lance shakes his head.

 

“No it could actually work,” he seems to think about it but is he really? I wish I could read minds man,  for now I can only assume it's about kissing me.

 

“Do you really want to come out to the school by kissing your foster brother,” Shiro just looks at him with a blank expression.

 

“This school doesn't know about Keith being my brother, also this weird af highschool literally adores the gays,” Lance shrugs.

 

“You're mental,” Shiro says and somehow, I feel how much that hurt Lance. His whole expression changes and he sighs, louder than all the other times.

 

“I know,”

  
  


**Tuesday November 5th 4:13pm**

 

Lance wasn't kidding when he said he had to babysit. It feels like the whole family is here and I haven't even met them. Also, these are only their children. I can't imagine what Christmas will be like.

 

Lance is screaming in Spanish, like screaming words not actual screams. It is extremely confusing but somewhat sexy? Keith shut up you're his brother.

 

“Lex!” I look up while Lex tries to sneak upstairs and away from the chaos. “No way! We're babysitting!” Lance grabs him by his shirt and pulls him back down. He groans loudly but goes back to entertaining the kids anyway.

 

“I'm so glad I only have to do this once a month,” Lance says it as if he's praising the Lord when he sits down next to me.

 

“Once a month? This is pure chaos!” I yell over the many different noises. Lance nods but he laughs, gosh his laugh makes me remember how gay I am.

 

“Lex and I both get paid about $200 in total,” Lance smirks and my eyes widen.

 

“I honestly don't know if that's enough,” I say as I look around.

 

“It is for me,” Lance smiles as he picks up a girl that looks about four years old with loads of curls. “What's up Bella,”

 

“Joshy hit Cindy,” she points towards Lex while giggling like crazy. I'm pretty sure she'll like horror games when she's older.

 

“No!” Lance exclaims while making a funny face and I can't help but laugh. “Lex is handling it pretty well. Oh look! Maybe you can play with Ronny and his cars!” He says while pointing to another little kid. How does he remember all of them? He puts Bella down and she waddles over to the other kid, plopping down next to him.

 

“You're really good with kids,” I smile to myself. “It's adorable,” he starts poking my cheek and I swat his hand away.

 

“You think I'm adorable?” He smirks and I sigh. 

 

“Way to ruin it,” I act annoyed but he sees right through me. He's smiling at me and when I glance over at him, a little guy catches my eye. He points at us.

 

“Lanceylance has a boyfriend!” He yells before running away giggling. I feel my cheeks heating up and when I glance back at Lance -that rhymes- I see he's blushing as well.

 

“Don't worry, their parents will be here in ten minutes,”

 

**Tuesday November 5th 8:56pm**

 

I walk in after finishing my chores and see Lance laying there, face down. Is he sleeping? I walk over to him and let a finger slide over his back. He somewhat moans and he moves into my touch. I giggle slightly and sit down next to him. He moves closer to me, as if he wants the comfort of a touch. 

 

“Lance,” I whisper and he nods. Okay, so he's not sleeping. “Are you okay?”

 

“Other than running from my problems while engulfing in another problem I'm fine,” his voice cracks. He's crying. I nudge him slightly and he looks up at me with red and puffy eyes. “I'm not really in the mood to talk,” 

 

“Do you want a hug?” I ask and he nods slowly before sitting up. I quickly wrap my arms around his waist and pull him in closer while he hugs me back. We sit like that for a while, just appreciating the other's warmth. Neither of us really wants to pull away, so we don't.

 

That is, until Danielle walks in.

 

“You've found Lance's soft spot,” she smiles as we hesitantly let go of each other. I scoot over so she can sit next to Lance, she's obviously excited.

 

“I know about all the shit that's going on with that boy from yesterday manipulating you into a relationship and shit, but I might've gotten some news that will surely cheer you up,” she smiles.

 

Manipulating into a relationship?

 

“Danny is allowed to come home not this weekend, not the one after but the one after that weekend,” she almost starts crying and Lance hugs her. He's smiling through his tears and he pulls her into his lap.

 

“For real?” He asks and she nods, also crying now. All of Lance's worries seem to melt away for a few seconds and he seems to be in utter bliss.

 

Danielle quietly gets off of his lap and Lance looks at me. Danielle quickly leaves and closes the door.

 

Lance just grabs his phone and shows me the texts.

 

I gulp.

 

“Lance, I'll kiss you in front of Lotor,”

 

His eyes widen and I grab his hand. He looks so scared.

 

“He can't out you if you're already out,” I shrug and Lance stares at me. I stare back. His eyes are the perfect shade of blue and I think I could -and if given the opportunity, would- drown in them.

 

“You'd do that for me?” He whispers and I nod. 

 

“If you tell Shiro,” I say and he goes pale. He shakes his head violently and he gulps.

 

“Lotor is one of Shiro’s best friend, I can't,” Lance sighs and I carefully squeeze his hand.

 

“He should know,” I whisper and Lance nods.

 

“I know,”

 

**Tuesday November 5th 11:17pm**

 

It's really hard having to share a bed with the person you want to kiss and cuddle with. I keep having to mentally take notes to not curl up to him. He's sleeping.

 

He looks so peaceful and I finally take the time to look at his face.

 

He has slight freckles around his nose and beautiful lashes that stick up slightly. He has a sharp nose and his cheekbones pop a little. He has the perfect brows and his lips look so kissable. I notice he opens his eyes, the perfect blue and in the light it somehow has a slight red hue. They're big and somewhat puffy from crying and I can't help but notice that even his eyes have little spots in them with brown dots. I don't really realize how much and for how long I've been staring into his eyes but he doesn't make a sound. He blinks, and that's when I notice that I've literally been gazing into his eyes. I look away and a blush spreads across my face. 

 

I feel a hand on my waist and I look back up at him. He smiles lazily and he moves closer to me. My breath hitches and he suddenly lays down on his back. His hand slides from my waist but I still feel it there. I still don't know how to breathe and he turns his head towards me.

 

“Thank you,” he whispers and I see him literally fall back asleep. I smile to myself and decide to just do it. I lay my head on his chest and his arm sneaks around me. I finally figured out how to breathe again and holy hell his heartbeat is so calming. Part of me hopes we'll do this every night, another part of me hopes we don't.

  
But I do know I didn't have any nightmares that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boiiiii honestly I've been writing this fic like crazy and fuck I'm actually quite happy that I'm able to put all the elements in and fuck the Langst boi I've cried while writing one chapter life is lit


	5. Day 4

**Wednesday November 6th 11:17am**

 

**Lance pov**

 

“Why would you even want to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't like you back,” I groan out while throwing my books into my locker.

 

“I don't know, have you told Shiro yet?” Keith asks and I groan again.

 

“I'm trying,” I slam my head against my locker and Keith softly squeezes my arm. 

 

“It'll be okay, don't worry. Here they come,” I throw a glance that is a mixture between 'I want to kill myself’ and 'save me’ his way and he lets his hand linger on my arm.

 

“Hey Shiro! Lotor!” I smile and wave at them. As soon as they're close, I grab Shiro's arm. “You have to pee,”

 

“No I d-” I pull him with me towards the toilets but push him into an empty classroom instead. “Lance are you okay?”

 

This is it.

 

“No, Lotor is forcing me to be in a relationship ship with him because he'll out me to the whole school otherwise and I didn't want to tell you because I don't want to ruin your friendship but I also really need Keith to kiss me and Lotor is an asshole,” I ramble. I look at him and he looks… compassionate?

 

“I am so sorry, I didn't think this would happen,” he grabs my shoulder and pulls me in for a hug, which I gladly take. “Let's go back,” he smiles and I nod slightly. I open the door and sigh before walking back to Keith and Lotor who are awkwardly standing there. I nod when Keith looks at me and he smiles brightly. So fake.

 

He's nervous as hell.

 

So am I.

 

I casually lean against Keith while engaging it whatever conversation they were having until I hear the bell ring. It's now or never.

 

“I'll see you next break,” I smile at Keith and he lets out a shaky breath before pulling me in for a kiss. I yelp but kiss him back. I want this to last forever but he quickly pulls away.

 

“Yeah, see ya,” he winks and I notice that my face is burning up. I turn back to Shiro and Lotor who are, to say the least, shocked. I push past them without saying anything until I'm knocking into the wall and everything goes black.

 

Lotor punched me.

 

**Wednesday November 6th 14:36pm**

 

“So they expelled Lotor?” I ask Keith while he walks around the infirmary. He nods and he sits down. He slumps in his chair and I look at the clock. “Shouldn't you be in class?”

 

“They allowed me to go to you considering you just woke up and I'm your brother and shit. They called Mom and she's on her way to pick you up,” Keith explains and I nod. 

 

“Thank you,” I whisper, my head is extremely heavy and it hurts like hell, but that doesn't matter. “Yknow, for kissing me,” 

 

“It's no problem, really. I actually feel really guilty for it,” he sighs and I grab his hand. 

 

“Please don't beat yourself up over this. I'm glad he'll leave me alone from now on,” I smile and rest my head against the rock hard pillow. “Are you coming with us as well?”

 

“Home? I don't think so,” Keith looks around and I shake my head, immediately moving my hand up to grab it. “You have a few bruises on your jaw,” he whispers and I nod.

 

“I noticed. You could ask to come home. I can't explain what happened, the school did sure but she'll want to know,” I sigh and Keith stares at me. “What you thinking about pretty boy?”

 

“About how I would explain it,” he whispers as he looks away. I nod slowly and I notice I'm still holding his hand.

 

“You don't have to say anything about the kissing. Lex already told Mom about Lotor, I'll just say I pissed him off,” I sigh once again and Keith nods.

 

“Still, I don't think I'm allowed to go,” he looks back at me and I know he studied my face last night, I also know he's doing it right now.

 

“Family is always allowed to go. Also, I rather wouldn't have you going home alone,” I whisper and Keith furrows his brows at me. “I don't want Lotor to beat you up,” I admit.

 

“Ah,” he brings out and a blush somewhat spreads across his cheeks. “Should we, y'know, talk about the kiss?” 

 

“If you want to, sure,” I shrug before sitting up. “Unless it's negative, because you're a great kisser,” I look away from him and prep up my pillow.

 

“Ah, eh, uhm,” he stumbles over his words and I chuckle slightly. “Are we ever doing that again?”

 

“You can kiss me anytime pretty boy, but don't forget that we're family,” I smile and I feel myself burning up. 

 

Suddenly the door opens and the nurse walks in.

 

“Lance McClain, your mom is here. Keith, are you going with him?” She asks and he nods while looking at me. “Noted, you can go,”

 

**Wednesday November 6th 6:23pm**

 

“I heard you got beat up today,” Lex says as he walks into my room. We finished eating like ten minutes ago because we just got some McDonald's and I sigh. 

 

“Yeah, but that asshole doesn't manipulate me anymore,” I smile and Lex nods. 

 

“Btw, I finally got my name off of the door. I think Keith would like it if you'd stick his name on there,” he says as he throws me a packet with letter stickers. I nod and smile at him before sorting out the letters.

 

“Thanks Lex, and never say btw out loud like that ever again,” I smirk and he rolls with his eyes before walking out. I walk over to the door and carefully place the stickers on there.

 

“What are you doing?” I hear behind me and I look up. I smile and point at his name. He smiles, finally a real smile.

 

“Guess I'm really staying huh,” he smiles and I nod.

 

“You don't have a choice, I'll keep you here,” I stick my tongue out at him and suddenly, I'm laying on the ground. “Amy!” I yell.

 

She hugs me and I hear Keith laugh. Fucking Keith. I sit up right and hug Amy tightly. She giggles like crazy and I can't help but smile.

 

“Lanceylance is hurt, Amy kisses it better,” she points towards my face before softly she softly places a kiss on my forehead. “You're healed!”

 

I'm melting. “I feel way better,” I smile and Amy giggles again.

 

“I don't want you to be hurt,” she hugs me again before she suddenly gets up and runs away. I look up at Keith who's smiling like an idiot, but probably, so am I. I close the door and shake my head.

 

“I love her so much,” I back at Keith and he nods softly.

 

“She loves you too,” he smiles and I nod. I know she does.

 

“Can I be honest with you?” I ask while sitting down next to Keith. He nods and I pull my leg up so I'm facing him. “I really didn't want you to join our already chaotic family, but I'm glad you did,” I smile at him but he still looks sad. “You know, Lex already told me he looks up to you, Danielle does too. Amy has trouble bonding but the way she looks at you, you'll be her big brother in no time. Rosa has been wanting to be hold by you ever since the start and I'm sure Danny will adore you,” I smile more to myself than towards Keith.

 

“Thank you,” he whispers as he angrily wipes a tear away. “This is honestly the first foster family I've felt at home in even though I don't fit at all,” he laughs and I lay an arm around here.

 

“You fit perfectly,” I say softly and he leans into me. “You might not speak Spanish or you're not used to a big family yet, but everyone here already treats you like you've been part of this family from the start. I think most of us already love you,” I smile and he looks up at me. 

 

“You don't, you still have trouble accepting me as your brother,” I gulp. He's right.

 

“Yeah, part of me doesn't want to love you like a brother, and another part of me still doesn't understand that you're here at all,” I admit. God, that feels great to get off of my chest.

 

“It's weird but I get what you mean. You're honestly the only foster brother that like, I don't know how to say it, you're the first person that actually cares about me?” He almost asks it and I nod.

 

“You're family now, and you're always going to be. Maybe not the way I had in mind, but you care about family,” I sigh and Keith turns around to hug me. He softly sobs and I stroke his hair.

 

I'm most definitely falling for him.

 

I really don't want to, I really fucking don't. I don't want to explain it to my mom when we become a couple, and I don't want my siblings to look at me weirdly. 

 

Keith pulls away and I cup his face, wiping away his tears. He laughs, I love his laugh, his real laugh and I laugh back. Suddenly, I hear a scream. I look at the door and sign Keith that I'll be right back before running to Danielle's room.

 

“Is it a spider again,” I say as I open her door and she immediately hugs me.

 

“I've got a girlfriend,” she squeels and I shush her before closing the door.

 

“Girl tell me everything,” I say as I sit down on her bed. She's bouncing and smiling and I try to get her to sit still but I fail.

 

“Okay so I've had a crush on her for like five weeks now and she has really long blonde hair and she's extremely pretty and really intelligent,” she rambles and I can't help but smile at how enthusiastic she is.

 

“Okay but tell me about how you got together,” I ask and I hear a knock on the door. Keith slightly opens it and I jump up to pull him towards the bed. I close the door again and I nod towards Danielle.

 

“I've got a girlfriend!” She exclaims and she hugs Keith. Keith stares up at me like he's asking what he should do and he eventually hugs her back. I fall down next to him and she starts bumping up and down again.

 

“So tell me,” I say while lying down, feet up in the air. “How'd it happen,”

 

“Okay okay okay so I finally told her today and asked her and she was like 'give me some time to think’ and she suddenly texted me,” she says while looking for her phone.

 

“Here, it says 'hey, I thought about it and yes, I'd love to be your official girlfriend’,” she reads out loud, smiling like she's on top of the world.

 

“Aaaah! I'm so proud!” I smile back at her and she starts moving again. She looks at Keith and he smiles back.

 

“Let her know that if she hurts you, she'll have me coming for her,” he says like one of those older brothers in tv shows. She smiles and nods before hugging him again and I smile at the whole thing.

 

I'm so glad everyone accepted Keith as part of this family, but I'm even happier Keith accepted us.

  
  


**Wednesday November 6th 11:56pm**

 

_ “You probably wouldn't even have noticed I existed if I wasn't your brother,” _

 

It hit me like a bus. How he said that so calmly yet the way he looked showed me he really wasn't over that fact. I didn't say anything, I couldn't bring myself to scream at him for being such an idiot. Instead, I just sat down. I tried to calm myself a little before actually attempting to say something.

 

“I'm sorry,” he suddenly says. His back is turned towards me as he lays in our bed.

 

“Don't be. Although you're not right,” I sigh and take my shirt off. I get under the covers but he still won't look at me. “In case you didn't notice, you fit perfectly in our friend group. Sure, it would've taken a bit longer, but we would've eventually let you in anyway. And no, we wouldn't get to know each other like this and we wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed, but we'd still be friends,”

 

He turns around, tears standing in his eyes and what do I do? My older brother instinct takes over. I cup his face with one hand, wiping my thumb over his eye before kissing it softly. “No tears needed,”

 

“You're making this impossible on my behalf,” he mutters before he opens his eyes slowly. “How hasn't every living thing already fallen for you,” he mumbles and I notice my face heating up.

 

“What're you implying,” I whisper more so to myself. He shakes his head and let's out a slow chuckle.

 

“I think it's because I'm tired, but how don't you have a partner, significant other, whatever,” he asks. I smile while shaking my head.

 

“Because I'm an asshole,” I sigh and Keith violently shakes his head.

 

“I don't fall for assholes,” he sighs and his eyes widen before he swiftly turns around.

 

So he has fallen for me too.

 

I decide to let it slide, knowing he's tired and probably just rambling.

 

He's right, no one falls for assholes, so he hasn't fallen for me. 

 

I stretch out and when I let my hand fall back, it touches Keith's back and I can feel him leaning into it. Ah, fuck it. 

 

I shift a little and lay my arm on and over his hip before curling up to him. Sure, his mullet is in my face but his hand is also on my arm and our knees are perfectly fitted. I pull his hair aside and place my forehead in the crook of his neck before eventually nesting myself in there. I don't say anything, I just listen to his breathing before eventually falling asleep.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yippity yipyip it is that time of the year again where I absolutely get totally obsessed with gravity falls and billdip once again so yeah you can expect a soulmate au from that, will keep y'all updated


	6. Day 8 and 16

**Sunday November 10th 4:56pm**

 

**Keith pov**

 

Lance literally fell for me. Like, literally. We went out today, and with that out I mean we went to some sort of grassland where Lance really likes to go. It's honestly very pretty, and all the kids really like to run around. Amy and Danielle are both trying to get onto Lance's back and it's honestly a very cute sight so see. Lex decided to sit down next to me and he offers me his water. 

 

“No thanks,” I smile at him before looking back at Lance. He's obviously tired, I mean I kept him up pretty late by being a fucking dick yesterday. I'm sure I hurt his feelings.

 

And then both girls run off and he tiredly walks over to us.

 

He trips.

 

And falls face down on my lap.

 

That area.

 

He quickly gets up, red as hell and he crawls back while Lex is laughing furiously.

 

I know I'm a blushing mess just like Lance and I look away. Suddenly, he starts laughing as well and I can't hold in a chuckle myself.

 

And then we're all a giggling and laughing mess.

 

And then we have to leave.

  
  


**Sunday November 10th 6:41pm**

 

“All cleaned up and ready to roll,” Lance strikes a pose as he walks into our room. He only has a towel along his waist and I can't help myself from staring at his above perfect hipbones. He walks to his closet, which is also partly my closet now even though I have like five shirts, four of which are somewhere along the process of being washed and I suddenly realize he's about to dress in front of me.

 

“Do you want me to leave?” I ask, more to be sure myself than to comfort him to be honest. He starts laughing and he shakes his head.

 

“Don't worry, I never walk around the house naked. I'll only need some pants,” he says as he digs up a pair of what looks like handed down sweatpants and casually drops the towel. Ah, he wore undies under it. I should remember that because that, that is smart.

 

“Aren't you going to put on a shirt?” I ask, gulping as he sits down next to me but not really close to me.

 

“Ah right, I forgot about your little staring contest with my rattling and dazzling and,” he says as he stands up again to grab a sweater.

 

Damn I wish I had a sweater.

 

“Can I, uh, borrow one of those?” I ask awkwardly and he looks sideways at me

 

“This is my last one, but sure,” he says as he pulls it off and throws it at me. It's not horrendous, it's just… weird. It's actually sort of pretty for it being a washed out pastel pink galaxy sweater. He puts on a random shirt and I quickly pull the sweater over my head.

 

I have sweater paws.

 

I start flopping them around like the little kid I am and Lance looks at me with an amused grin on his face. “Gosh you're such a child,”

 

“I know,”

 

“It's kinda cute really, it looks good on you,” 

 

I start blushing and look away quickly.

 

Jesus Christ fuck this boy and his smooth ass comments.

  
  


Day 16

**Monday November 18th 1:41pm**

**Lance pov**

 

School is absolutely hell. I hate everything there is to hate about it and more. I wish I could just die.

 

**Monday November 18th 1:47pm**

 

I know Danny will be coming home within a week and yes, I'm happy, but every part of me wants to die.

 

**Monday November 18th 2:17pm**

 

I know Keith is staring at me. He knows something is wrong. I know something is wrong.

 

**Monday November 18th 2:28pm**

 

In the past eleven minutes, Keith has asked me what's wrong seven times. I think that's a new record.

 

**Monday November 18th 2:39pm**

 

I check my phone again, reading the messages. I still want to die.

 

But not before I kill him.

 

**Monday November 18th 3:47pm**

 

I won't leave Keith's side. He'll be waiting, I know he is. I grab Keith's hand and immediately pull him towards our bus. I'm not risking his life.

 

**Monday November 18th 4:01pm**

 

We got home safe. I sigh out loud as I close the door behind me and Keith pulls me towards our room. I know I have to cook today, I know Keith will ask questions and I know I'm too tired for this.

 

“What's wrong,” he asks and I unlock my phone. I throw it at him and he scrolls through the text messages. I lay down on our bed, face down and stuffed into a pillow. Keith sits down next to me and I know the messages by head now.

 

_ Lotor _

 

_ -I will fucking kill Keith _

_ -I swear to God I will probably punch your whole family if you don't come back to me _

_ -I love you _

_ -Keith will be the first one to go down _

_ -I will fucking murder you, your sisters and even your sorry excuse of a brother _

_ -if I ever bump into one of them, they won't be able to walk _

_ -all I want to do is kiss your pretty face while slicing your neck open with a dull knife _

_ -youre my first and only love _

_ -please come back to me _

_ -I will still kill Keith but won't hurt the rest of your family _

_ -i know you're reading this _

_ -reply to me asshole! _

_ -im waiting outside _

 

“To be honest, getting him to kill me doesn't sound so bad right now,” I mumble and Keith falls down on top of me. “What are you doing?”

 

“Failing at giving you a hug and squishing you because you should have told me,” he says as he wraps his arms under mine. I shake my head and sigh.

 

“Not in the mood,” I say but he doesn't get up.

 

“Will you give me a proper hug if I let you go,” he asks and I nod unwillingly. He gets off of me and I roll around before sitting up.

 

“I hate you for making me do this,” I sigh as he moves in to hug me. I hug him back, silently liking the comfort of his warmth. “But thank you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, these were two shorter chapters I decided to stick together. boi I'm so hyped to both upload my gravity falls fanfic and the next chapter aaaaahhh.
> 
> lemme know what you think!
> 
> Gravity falls (Billdip) fanfic:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12176703/chapters/27640227
> 
> follow me on Instagram and send me a message! I love talking to new people!  
> art account- @get.me.to.spacehospital (yes v proud of that name thanks)  
> cosplay acc- @rendazzled
> 
> tumblr:  
> @aestheticflowerboi


	7. Day 21

**Saturday November 23rd 10:17am**

 

**Keith pov**

 

I decided to walk down to the store and get the groceries. It's Saturday, so we already have all of our food, but we ran out of everything liquid. I'm making my way back from said store with everything in my bag. Lance was still sleeping when I left and his bruises are healing nicely. He's also a great cuddler and I think he either didn't hear me when I said I was falling for him or he dismissed me. Probably the last one. It has been weeks and he still hugs the fuck out of me but he keeps his distance. Suddenly, I feel a surging pain across my temple and I stumble back.

 

“What the fuck?” I exclaim while looking if it's bleeding. I look up and see Lotor filled with rage. “Oh, it's you,” I say calmly.

 

“Don't do that! Don't act like you did nothing!” He yells and I raise a brow. Jesus, this guy is such a drama queen. I roll with my eyes and push past him, or try, as he tackles me and I land face front into the ground. Gosh I wish we actually lived close enough to a city so that people would see this. I taste blood and I'm pretty sure my lip is busted.

 

“What the hell dude,” I say while taking my bag off of my back and dropping it to the side. I get up and he punches me again. “You got to stop doing that,” I sigh. He growls at me, is he a dog or some other kind of stupid animal? Jesus.

 

He walks up to me and grabs my collar. “Don't lay your filthy hands on my Lance ever again,” he groans and I chuckle.

 

“Dude, Lance hates you. Get over yourself,” I casually glare at him before rolling my eyes. That's when he decides to punch me again. That one hurts way more than the others and I feel blood drip down onto my shirt.

 

“Jesus! Lotor fuck off!” I hear Lance yell and Lotor suddenly let's go of my collar. I fall to the ground, mainly because I'm extremely dizzy from that last punch and I feel Lance's arms around me. I smile to myself as I lean into him but he quickly let's go and gets up. 

 

He punches Lotor full in the face.

 

“Don't ever touch someone dear to me ever again in your sorry, miserable excuse of a life and leave,” Lance's voice is deeper than normal, and it takes a while for me to understand that he's protecting me. 

 

Lotor looks down at me and spits right next to me. He leaves, hands in his pockets and looking towards the ground. As soon as he's a few feet away, Lance falls down next to me again.

 

“Oh my God he's so lucky I didn't kill him,” he says while he inspects my face. My bleeding nose somewhat stopped but my lip is still busted. Lance wipes away some blood with his jacket before pulling me into a hug. I gratefully hug him back. “Why did you take those punches,” he mutters to himself and I shake my head. I'm not telling him it's because I fell for him and that I felt the need to be punished for that. No way. He'd blame himself like crazy.

 

“Lance,” I whisper. I don't know what to say, I just want him to listen. “It's not your fault,”

 

“It obviously is,” no. He's already blaming himself. He has been all along. I pull away from the hug and look away while shaking my head. His eyes flicker to my lips for just a moment and he looks up at my eyes. I look back and nod slightly which is his signal to move in and kiss me.

 

It doesn't hurt.

 

It feels fucking amazing.

 

I move with him while pushing my lips harder against his. Everything that hurts stops hurting and all I focus on is his lips against mine. And then they're gone. I feel something kick against my ribs and I'm almost sent flying.

 

“Keith!” I hear Lance yell before I hear him cry out in pain. I try to look up, my head still dizzy, no, even dizzier, but I'm able to see Lotor kicking Lance, punching Lance, kissing Lance. Lance manages to get one leg free and he kicks Lotor full on in the chest, who falls back gasping for air.

 

Wow.

 

Lance gets up rather quickly but he's shaking. Lotor is gasping for air but Lance makes his way over to me, grabbing my bag along the way.

 

He carefully pulls me up and when he notices I can't walk, he curses to himself. I notice his arm is bleeding through his jacket but I don't have time to look at it. He swiftly picks me up bridal style and starts marching away from Lotor as quick as he possibly can.

 

He's carrying me while he's hurting.

 

“Lance, put me down,” I manage to get out. He looks at me and shakes his head which causes him to groan.

 

“We're almost home,” he gives me a reassuring look before looking up again. Obviously he wants to go home, Danny comes home in three hours or something.

 

I start to recognize the scenery right when Lance kicks the back door open. “Maaaaaaa,” he yells and I notice her running into the kitchen and gasping loudly. Lance just nods at his mom -our mom- and takes me upstairs. Mom already turned on the faucet and Lance softly sets me down on the toilet.

 

“What did you guys do?!” His mother yells and Lance shrugs off his jacket. I gasp when I see the blood dripping from his shoulder from the clearly deep cut. 

 

“That asshole from school started beating up Keith, so I jumped in and yelled at him. He left and I started checking up on Keith and that's when he threw me back and kicked Keith away. After that he started punching and kicking me and the last thing he did was try to cut open my throat but I kicked him and he hit my shoulder,” Lance says while taking his shirt off. There are clearly some bruises forming but Lance stays calm. His mother, our mother gasps and tells him to make sure we're both okay before leaving the room.

 

“You forgot all the kissing action you got,” I smirk and he glares at me. 

 

“Shut up and take your shirt off,” he looks dead serious and I shake my head. It hurts too much. 

 

He notices, and he picks me up before placing me onto the sink. He starts carefully taking off my jacket and shirt and I can't even make a sound. “Do I need to take your pants off as well or can you do that yourself,” he asks and although I really want to say that I can, I know I can't.

 

So he takes my pants off.

 

And his own.

 

“Okay, in we go,” he says as he picks me up again. I still have my boxers on, as does he luckily, and he slowly sets me down in the bathtub. I wince as the warm water touches some open scabs and he gets in behind me. I know I'm blushing, I just couldn't care less and lean into him.

 

“Did he really want to kill you?” I ask and Lance nods.

 

“Well, I don't think he did, but in that moment he didn't know any better,” Lance says as he turns my head. “You're lucky he only punched sideways, he could've easily killed you,”

 

“I know,” I whisper as Lance lets a soaked towel softly run over my cheek. He carefully wipes the excess blood away before he pushes me forward and starts examining my ribs.

 

“You're lucky you didn't break anything,” Lance finally relaxes and as soon as his shoulder hits the water, red circles appear around it. He hisses but he lets it soak anyway.

 

“You're lucky he didn't cut your neck or face,” I say as I turn around. He doesn't look fragile at all, he looks like he's sturdier than before, even. I can't help but once again stare at his body.

 

“You're really making a habit out of this aren't you,” he chuckles. I look away, that stupid blush creeps up once again. He puts a wet finger under my chin and he forces me to look at him. “Don't worry, just don't compare,”

 

He moves in closer but he stops when his lips are only a few millimetres from mine. I feel his breath on my face and decide to push in myself and kiss him. He smiles into it before slowly pulling away. “Today is a weird day,”

 

I nod. “Indeed,” I say as I turn around again so I can lean into him once again. My head still hurts like the devil decided to use it as a chew toy for one of his hellhounds and I can't imagine how much Lance is hurting. He snakes his arms around my waist and we just sit there for a while, soaking up the warmth.

 

“I think we should get out,” Lance sighs and I nod in agreement. Neither of us makes an effort to get out though, and I think it's because we're enjoying each other's company. Well, that's what I like to think anyway. “also, maybe we should stop making out,”

 

**Saturday November 23rd 02:32pm**

 

We didn't stop making out.

 

Well, we did at one point, but not permanently. Obviously it didn't help with me trying to stop falling for him but it sure as fuck made me happy.

 

He made me happy.

 

And now Danny was coming home, and he obviously made Lance happy. And Danielle.

 

So when the doorbell finally rang, Lance almost flew downstairs, bumping into Danielle along the way. I quietly follow them and see them hugging a slightly taller version of Danielle with more masculine features.

 

So that's Danny.

 

I awkwardly stand there, leaning against the wall until Lance finally notices me and introduces me.

 

“This is Keith, our new foster brother. He's stubborn, impulsive and gay,” I shake my head at the introduction. Nailed it. “Also he's actually really nice but he doesn't want you to know that,” Lance whispers and I roll my eyes. 

 

“Yeah, that,” I smile at Danny and he hugs me. I'm quite surprised by the gesture but hug him back anyway.

 

“I've heard so much about you, Danielle doesn't shut up about your face and 'fancy motor dude hair’ I swear,” he laughs and Danielle shoves him away.

 

“Not true!”

 

“You know it is!”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“Incest!”

 

I look up at Lance and he's smiling so much, it's more like grinning. It's amazing to see him so happy. “Keith!”

 

I look up and snatch the little pot that's thrown at me out of the air. I turn it around and read the label.  _ Antidepressants. _

 

“Ah, you got 'em too?” Danny asks while he looks at the, obviously familiar, pot. I nod and he smiles up at me. “That makes four of us,”

 

Lance lays a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head quietly. “Actually, Jay moved out for college,” 

 

“Oh, right, I forgot. Where's Amy though?” I can't quite make out his emotions, I mean when can I actually do that I suck at reading people, but he masks it so well.

 

It's almost Lance.

 

“Amy is at one of her friends, she made quite a lot lately. Lex is training and Rosa's sleeping,” Lance sums up and Danny looks around before laughing.

 

“I already thought it was way too quiet,”

 

Suddenly, Danielle walks back in -I didn't even notice her leaving- with a bowl of popcorn. I hear Lance curse under his breath and I shake my head.

 

“Danny, we need some alone time, any movies you wanna watch?” She asks while munching down on the popped corn.

 

“Anything really,” Danny smiles, obviously relieved that his sister is still the same. Lance sneaks his hand into mine and starts tugging me upstairs as well. “Sorry, twin time,”

 

Lance frowns but pulls me into our room anyway. He falls down onto the bed dramatically and he pulls me down with him. “He's faking it so hard,”

  
  


**Saturday November 23rd 11:51pm**

 

I stare at his face. I really need to stop doing that, I swear to God. He's just so… intoxicating almost. It's like I'm addicted to staring at him. “You know, you've stared at my body, you probably know my face by head now, and yet all I've seen is your face,” Lance whispers and I shake my head.

 

“Sorry I'm not comfortable sleeping without a shirt on,” I roll my eyes. He finally opens his and a wave of amazement and nausea rolls over me.

 

“We literally sat in the same bathtub. Honey the only thing I haven't seen yet is your dick and I'm not asking you to sleep naked, I would rather have you not do that in fact,” he says as it's the most normal thing in the world.

 

“I'll get cold.”

 

“I'll hug you,” 

 

Shit, he has me there. I sigh before sitting up straight and I quickly take my shirt off. I'm already fucking shivering. I feel his eyes on my back, which must be bruised by now, and I yelp out as I feel a cold finger ,slide along my spine.

 

“You really give me serial killer vibes,” I chuckle as I lay down and turn to face him. I'm freezing Jesus fuck.

 

“You're literally shivering,” he looks at me like I made some sort of bad joke and I nod knowingly. He moves closer to me and just kind of embraces me with his warmth while we're still facing each other. He slowly moves some hair out of my face before he just smiles lazily at me.

 

Why did God allow him to be so sexy.

 

It's raining heavily and Lance seems to be so at peace. As long as it doesn't start storming and there won't be lightning or thunder, I'll be fine.

 

I jinxed myself.

 

I jump as a flash lights the whole room up and I start panicking. Fuck. No. Not again. Please.

 

I feel two hands on my shoulders and as one moves under my chin, I'm forced to look at Lance. Fuck, I don't want Lance to see me like this.

 

And that's when the thunder rolls in.

 

I start sobbing and shaking even more and Lance just presses my head against his chest before wrapping me up tight. I honestly wish this would calm me down.

 

Flash.

 

I cry out and Lance pulls my chin up to kiss me. I immediately melt into it and I forget about the thunder that will come soon.

 

Clash.

 

He's still kissing me. I'm still kissing him. I know I'm still shaking, every part of me wants to cry and yet, I don't. It's all drowned out by Lance's lips which are dancing with mine. He pulls me in closer by my waist and I wrap my arms around him. That's when he pulls away.

 

“Sorry, only thing I could think of,” he smiles sheepishly and I lean fully into him.

 

Flash.

 

I jump again, but he puts a hand on the small of my back and he softly plays with my hair which calms me down.

 

“I should be the one that's apologizing, you probably just want to sleep,” I whisper and he shakes his head.

 

“I don't mind, I'll rather fall asleep with you in my arms, slightly calmed down at least, than with you shaking next to me while sobbing,” he smiles at me and I know he's speaking the truth, and part of me hates him for it.

 

“Stop being so perfect,” I think out loud and realize what the ever flying fuck I just said and immediately turn the fuck away. 

 

“I am so far from perfect, I'm literally useless,” he whispers and I curse under my breath. I caused this.

 

“You're not useless,” I breathe out and gather up the courage to turn around again. “You literally just calmed me down even though one of my biggest fears is happening outside,”

 

“Older brother instinct,” he huffs and I cup his face. 

 

Flash.

 

“Jesus!” I yell out and look down before actually looking back up at him.

 

“Your siblings need you, your friends need you, your mom needs you and fuck, I need you too,” I say as I let my hand slide from his cheek to his freshly bruised jaw and down his neck. He shivers slightly and  he looks away from me.

 

“And yet I've failed them,”

 

“You haven't, at least you haven't let me down once yet,” I whisper and he finally looks back at me. “And don't say you will, because you won't,”

 

“I have failed the one thing I promised not to fail within a month,” he huffs and rolls his eyes. “I literally and figuratively have fallen for you,” 

 

Fuck.

 

I have no idea what to do, so I stare at him and without even thinking about it, I move in to kiss him, only to find he's been waiting for me in the middle.

 

Of all our kisses, this has to be my favorite.

 

The one in the hall was filled with hesitation but really awakened something.

 

The one where he literally kissed my tears away was sweet and brother like.

 

The one on the street was caring deeply filled with a sense of love.

 

The one in the bathtub and the few after were mainly experimenting and confiding in each other.

 

The one with the thunder was him calming me down.

 

This one, this one is purely what I imagined kissing your crush like after he admits he likes you too. It feels truly amazing and loving and caring. It's soft but there's some sort of lust in there. Not the sexual kind, but most definitely the kind where you both know you want to be together.

 

But you can't.

 

I pull away and he winces slightly. We're both breathing heavily and it wasn't even a make out session yet.

 

Notice the yet? Yeah, I didn't.

 

Until he suddenly got on top of me, hands next to my head and he moves in. He's straddling me sure, but he left me room to move unlike what I imagine Lotor did.

 

He brushes his lips against mine and I let out a giggle before engulfing in another kiss. One kiss leads to two, which leads to four, which leads to many. I grab his waist and pull him down so he's laying on top of me. He pushes himself up on his elbows without breaking the kiss in any way. Oh how I wish I could read his mind right now.

 

I push one of my hands into his hair and place the other one on his waist and he nibbles slightly on my bottom lip. I let out a moan and he pulls away slightly. “Jesus that was sexy,” he whispers before kissing me again. 

 

Our tongues dance around and with each other, finding a sudden rush of both peace and love every single time they touch again after breaking away for a while.

 

I wish I could get used to this.

 

Oh I want to so badly.

 

But I can't.

  
We can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii I literally wrote the epilogue of this two days ago and decided it really needs a part two where they're older than high school students and I really hope the end is satisfying but first there are like 4/5 more chapters idk also shit goes downnnnnnnnnnnnnn.
> 
> Also I might forget to upload I just started new meds and I'm really ::::::://///////:3:3 yknow idk how to feel
> 
> Anyway plz check out my billdip fic even when you don't like gravity falls because honestly it's just me letting all the links out and like being able to write about them while adding in my bae's and gush about them and my kinks to my friends I'm going to hell


	8. Day 22

**Sunday November 24th 3:32am**

 

**Lance pov**

 

Keith is stunning. When he's awake, he looks both innocent and like he could kill you. He has a stupid mullet which fuck, I want to see it put up in a ponytail so badly. Maybe one day I'll tell him, or force him, but not now. You see, when he's asleep, he looks like a literal angel. The way the soft moonlight hits his face and how he slightly jumps whenever the thunder clashes. I just want to hold him and never let go.

 

But I can't.

 

I wish, every part of me wishes, that we didn't make out. I shouldn't have kissed him, I shouldn't have said what I said, we shouldn't have done what we did.

 

Because how will I repress my feelings now?

 

I can't sleep, I probably won't sleep. I wish I could sleep but I'd probably just dream of him. He mumbles something in his sleep and I can't quite make out what he's saying until he does it again.

 

“Lance,” he mumbles as he reaches out to me with a very shaky hand. As soon as his hand touches my chest, he calms down. I grab his hand and lace our fingers together. He moves up to me and he quietly places his head on my chest.

 

This boy will be the death of me.

  
  


**Sunday November 24th 10:02am**

  
  


He most definitely is staring at me again. I don't open my eyes, I haven't since I woke up, but I know he is. I can sense it. I feel him shift and suddenly he's so close that I can feel his breath on my face. I want him to move in, I want him to kiss me, show me that it's real, but he doesn't.

 

“Why didn't you kiss me?” I whisper and I hear his breath hitch in his throat. Oh, so he didn't know I'm awake

 

“I'm not really used to showing affection,” he whispers and I breathe out heavily. I finally open my eyes and look at him. He's still lying close to me and I really vaguely feel his breath touch me, but it isn't as prominent as a few seconds ago.

 

“Because you never got time to settle in yadayada,” I sigh and lay an arm around him to pull him in closer. “You gave me hugs though, and you initiated the kiss yesterday,” 

 

“Yeah, because I don't know what else to do,” he sighs and I know it wasn't meant to hurt, but fuck it did.

 

“Ah,” I say softly as I let my hand drop. I smile at him anyway, hoping he won't see right through me.

 

“You know, I suck at reading people, and you're probably the hardest to read because you mask everything really well like you're doing now but that, that was obvious,” he says as he looks me right in the eyes and I try so hard to not be captured by the beauty of his but I am. “Let me be clear, I don't kiss you only because I don't know what else to do, I really fucking like you and that sure as fuck plays a big role in it,” 

 

I blink slowly and let an actual smile creep onto my face before it breaks again. “But we can't be together,”

 

“I know,” he sounds like he could cry but he won't. I know he wants to just as badly as I do but we don't. “Does that mean we can't make out though? Because you're literally my first gay kiss and make out session while I've known for six years now so that says something,”

 

Oh.

 

“The one in the hall, that was your first kiss?” I gasp and both feel extremely guilty and grateful. He nods and he blushes as he looks away. He looks adorable when he blushes. “But didn't you say you kissed a guy like two years ago?”

 

“Yeah, I lied,” he sighs and I can't help but chuckle.

 

“I'm honored,” I laugh and carefully move some hair out of his face. “Damn a ponytail would look great on you with your stupid mullet,”

 

“Stop calling it stupid when you love it,” he looks at me knowingly and I sigh.

 

“For real though, I think it'd give me like an instant boner,”

 

He pushes me away and I try not to fall of the bed so I grab his arm. He notices and he grabs my shoulder and I hiss out in pain. “Ah fuck, I'm so sorry!” He yells out and he immediately starts inspecting the wound. He's really close to me, like we've cuddled and made out but this feels way closer. Way more intimate.

 

I can't help but move in to kiss him. He is slightly shocked but he quickly start moving with me. He tangles our legs together and one of his hands is on my chest. The other one is in the small of my back, pushing us together even closer. My arm is wrapped around his waist and another one is pulling his hair. I feel him smirk into the kiss and suddenly, his hand moves and he tweaks my nipple. I break away while letting out a yelp and he chuckles loudly. I start blushing, knowing he can clearly feel, ahem, me, growing down there.

 

“Oh, you got a thing for nipples?” He smirks as he moves slightly and starts placing kisses down my chest.

 

“Keith don't you fucking dare,” I moan out. He glances up at me and slowly starts nibbling on my nipple. “I'm never sleeping without a shirt on again,”

 

“I know you like this though,” he smirks and yes I like this, fuck it feels great, but seeing him so confident is also amazing. He moves back up to me and I groan out.

 

“You're such a tease,” I dive to his neck and start slowly sucking and placing kisses there.

 

“Lance stop,” he moans out and I decide to be even more extra and I move my leg up to nudge him. He moans out in one particular spot and I start sucking and nibbling there. “Lance,” he moans out and I continue to nudge him even more.

 

I did it.

 

I most definitely turned him on.

 

I move back up and look at the red purpleish mark I left and can't help but grin to myself. He kicks a little and the covers move so much I can see the bruises on the other half of his body.

 

I gasp.

 

While mine are mainly centred towards my legs and hips, Keith's are fully up his left rib. I look back up at him and notice how messed up his face actually is, going from the slight blue eye to the busted lip.

 

“I hate him so much,” I want to yell it but I don't. Why would I. “I swear if he ever lays a single fucking finger on you ag- why didn't you defend yourself?”

 

He gulps and he looks down. Normally he does this when he's blushing,, but now it's shame.

 

“I, I felt like it was the right punishment for falling for you,” he whispers and my eyes widen.

 

I'm the reason he didn't fight back.

 

He's the reason I fought.

 

I realize that he probably had been thinking about his confession to me a lot before hand, and he probably thought I dismissed him while actually I was just being an asshole.

 

I can't help myself and start sobbing. He moves his hands up and wipes my tears away but I shake my head.

 

“I'm so sorry you needed to feel like that,” I breathe out and he shakes his head. He moves up and starts kissing away my tears and I hug him tighter. 

 

“It wasn't your fault, I fell for you,” he tries to calm me down and I let out a shaky breath.

 

“And I didn't reply when you admitted it to me because all I could think about was myself and how you didn't fall for me because you don't fall for assholes,” I ramble and he shakes his head again.

 

“Please don't blame yourself, I still like you way too much,” he says as he slowly places a kiss on my nose. I can't help but smile at the gesture and he smiles back at me.

 

“But we can't be together,” I think out loud and he nods. I've said this so many times.

 

“I know, I hate it so much, I wish I could be with you and hold your hand and kiss you and be proud because you're my amazing boyfriend,” he mutters and I nod, agreeing to every word he says. “Becoming your foster brother has been the best and worst thing that happened to me,”

 

“Same here,”

 

“You know, maybe we should try to get with other people, it could make things easier,” he suggests and I sigh.

 

“Not until tomorrow, I want to kiss you today,”

 

And I do.

  
  


**Sunday November 24rd 7:42pm**

 

Honestly, just casually being with Keith in our room while no one bothers us absolute bliss, even though I'm getting hungry. Mom went out with all the kids to a movie that, honestly, wasn't my thing. Keith and I have been doing homework, talking, random affectionate shit, all without a shirt on. Sure we're both wearing sweatpants and every part of me loves sweatpants but after this morning I sometimes have the urge to tear his off. Along with mine, of course.

 

“Aren't you hungry?” I jump as I feel his breath in my neck and I turn around. God I was lost in thought.

 

“Yeah, I am,” I sigh and kiss him. I honestly admire the feeling of kissing. It makes you feel wanted, like someone out there wants to be as close with you as possible.

 

That's why I kissed Lotor back.

 

And it's why I don't mind just kissing anyone.

 

Although it feels different with Keith. It's not like I don't mind it, I can feel every emotion behind it and it isn't just bland kissing to fill up a void, it's more like he creates the void when he leaves.

 

I hate it.

 

I hate how he has to be the person that does this to me. I hate how it had to be him in this situation. I hate how I can't do anything.

 

“Wanna order some pizza,” he lazily says as he drapes his arms over my shoulders. I lean into him and nod while grabbing my phone.

 

And twenty minutes later, two pizzas arrive and we sit down on the couch.

 

“Okay so the deal is that we can make out and be all couple like for the rest of the day, and look for other partners after that, right?” I say while chewing loudly. Keith nods and I can see a glint of sadness in his eyes. “I honestly don't want to do this,”

 

“Me neither,” he sighs out as he picks up a slice of pizza and dangles it in front of me. I take a bite and smile before doing the same to him. He's so adorable.

 

“What do we do when we find another person?” Keith asks and I shrug.

 

“We'll see.”

  
  


**Sunday November 24rd 11:54pm**

 

Mom came home with the kids, who were so tired that they almost immediately went to bed as soon as they came home. Keith and I didn't mind, considering they won't bother us now. It's almost midnight and it's raining softly. Luckily no storms whatsoever.

 

Keith and I made the agreement that if one of us found someone and they would stay over, the other person would sleep on the couch. Although we could stare sadly at each other, we wouldn't say a thing.

 

Like right now.

  
Like for forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah I'm done with life tbh. I hope this made anyone's day better than mine! Have a great day anyway, thank you for reading, plz check out my other stuff as well, yadayada, you know the drill. Byee


	9. Day 25

**Wednesday November 27rd 1:25pm**

**Pov Lance**

 

“Lance?” I turn around as I hear the somehow familiar voice. I'm confused, sure, I didn't expect Billy to talk to me when we're not somewhere around the bus.

 

“Yeah?” I ask as I lean back against my locker. He looks around as if he's scared everyone might hear him.

 

“You're bi right?” He asks and I furrow my brows. I nod anyway while looking at him skeptically. “Meet me outside,” he says as he walks away. I'm not sure if I should go, especially after that question. I mean, he's homophobic as hell.

 

But I go outside anyway.

 

As soon as he sees me, he signs me to follow him. He brings me to the back of the school and he sure as hell sits on my nerves like some kind of elephant.

 

Until he pushes me against the wall and I look at him. Lust. Sadness.

 

“You're in love with Keith, your brother,” he says. He keeps staring at me and I feel obligated to nod.

 

“I am in love with someone as well, to be on the same level with you, it's Matt. I know he would never notice me. So I've got a deal for you,” he starts and my eyes widen at his confession. The second to worst homophobe I know is in love with one of my best friends. “We could date to distract ourselves from our unrequited love,” 

 

“More details?” I ask slowly. Am I seriously considering this? 

 

“We don't fall in love with each other, that's not part of the deal. You can kiss me, I can kiss you, we can like imagine it's the other person that we like, etcetera. We act like we're dating at school, or well we are dating, and since he lives with you I don't mind going home with you as long as it isn't too often,”

 

“So we basically distract ourselves with each other,” I nod and there's a glance of Hope in his eyes. “Sure, I'll date you,”

 

And he kisses me. Making out with Keith was amazing, but this also feels great. I honestly just really like kissing people. He starts out with tongue almost immediately but before I can even react properly he pulls away again.

 

Dang it.

 

He grabs my hand and he pulls me back towards the entrance of school. I smile to myself.

 

Sure it isn't Keith, but it's something. He allows me to kiss him whenever I feel unwanted and he's allowed to confide in me. 

 

The only problem is that it's Billy. 

 

Whatever.

 

I notice this break is almost over and I'm glad I grabbed my right books beforehand.

 

“Okay well, see you later,” he says as he grabs my waist and pulls me in for a quick kiss. I see Keith in the corner of my eye but kiss him back anyway.

 

“See ya,” I smile as he pulls away. Some people are staring at us, who wouldn't, we're a gay couple. Fake couple.

 

This might be the worst decision yet.

 

But you see, since we made that agreement, Keith and I haven't made out. Not only is it driving me nuts to know that he and I kissed and that he likes me back, I also started to get back into my depressive habits.

 

Which included strong urges to self harm, sure, but it also included more loneliness than ever.

 

That's why I said yes.

 

I rather feel someone's lips against mine, even if we both like someone else, than be alone and feel alone for just a second longer.

 

I can't stand being alone.

 

I can't stand feeling alone.

 

I can't stand seeing Keith without pushing my lips against his every few seconds because I want, no I need to feel wanted.

 

All I want is to be wanted.

 

To feel wanted.

  
  


**Wednesday November 27th 4:43pm**

**Warning! Triggering content***

“I saw you and Billy,” Keith suddenly says. I look up from my homework, not too faced by this. I knew, I mean I saw him. There has been an awkward silence between us since, and I know he feels terrible.

 

Part of me feels terrible too.

 

Part of me feels wanted, which makes me both sad and happy.

 

“Cool,” I look at him with a cold expression and he gets up to sit down next to me.

 

“Wasn't he homophobic?” He asks and I sigh.

 

“Not anymore,” I try to not focus on our thighs touching. He wanted this remember. It was his idea. He nods slowly before getting up again. “Look Keith, I'm not trying to hurt you, hell I wish it was you who I'd be in a relationship with, but we agreed on looking to other people,”

 

“I know,” he whispers and he turns around. I see a tear roll down his cheek anyway and I immediately get up to turn him around. I wipe it away while cupping his face with one hand. 

 

“Don't cry pretty boy, the ocean doesn't need your tears,” I quote from one of my favorite books. “Waves may come and go, but there's no need for them to fall other than to get stronger, and we don't need that,”

 

“Please stop,” he whispers and I let go of his face immediately. I flip back down and decide to start focusing on my homework again.

 

He's closing himself off to me.

 

I screwed up.

 

Keith walked away and sits down on one of the many squeaky chairs, making a squeaking noise once again.

 

He winces slightly and I finish my homework. “I'm going to take a shower,”

 

“Have fun,” he says bitterly and I sigh. I get up and softly walk into bathroom. I close the door and lock it before turning on the shower. I strip down and get in. The water is way too hot and it burns, but I like how my skin looks red after.

 

***Triggering***

And that's when I start sobbing. 

 

I sink down and crawl up into the upmost corner of our shower while letting out heavy sobs. I look around to try and find a razor. I can't stand this. And then I find one.

 

I let out a sigh of relief and dismantle it. I've done this so many times, it's so easy that I can do it under thirty seconds.

 

I slowly press the blade into the side of my wrist. I pull it slowly, loving how the blood pops up like it had been waiting for me.

 

I can't really control it, so I slice again. And again. And again. The water around me has turned a very faded red and I stopped sobbing. I'm hypnotized by the way how the blood looks.

 

It's so pure, so red.

 

Red's Keith's favorite color.

 

I stand up, whining and whimpering as the still way too hot water streams over the fresh cuts. They're not deep, I never cut deep, but it still hurts. I sigh out as the bloody water drops down my hand and I love every part of it. After a bit it doesn't sting anymore and I look up, closing my eyes as the warm water hits my face.

 

Water has always calmed me.

 

Fire does too, but not as much as water seems to calm me.

 

Fuck I miss Cuba.

 

I miss the beautiful beaches, I miss teaching my cousins how to swim, I miss everything.

 

I really hope we'll be going to Cuba with Christmas.

 

I get out of the shower, patting myself dry and fixing up my stuff before walking back into my room.

 

Fuck.

 

I try to hide my arm while quickly putting on a black sweater. I try to leave, but Keith has that stupid habit of staring at me. Before I can even reach for the door he grabs my wrist and I scream out in pain.

 

That fucker.

 

He pulls my sleeve up and he looks up at me. He doesn't say anything, but he doesn't look disappointed. He looks like he's filled with guilt. He pulls me in for a hug and I start sobbing again.

 

Gosh I'm such a crybaby.

 

He has his arms around my neck which means he's standing on his tippy toes and I softly sob into his shoulder.

 

“I'm so sorry,” he breathes out and I shake my head.

 

“Don't be, I'm an ass.”

 

“I came up with the idea,” he whispers and I push my head into his neck.

 

“That's not it,” I whisper and squeeze him tighter. It hurts but I don't care. “It's not your fault,”

 

“It is,”

 

“No, I was depressed before you came here, I'll be depressed after you leave. You coming here hasn't changed that, only dulled it until it decided to come back stronger,” I say after pulling away and staring into his eyes.

 

“I'm not planning on going anywhere,” he says as he cups my face like I did with his so many times. I want to tell him right here and now about how my relationship with Billy works but I won't.

 

“I am, I'll be staying over at Billy's tonight,” I whisper and his eyes change to extremely depressed, yet he smiles.

 

“I hope you'll have fun, I don't want details,” he jokes and I shake my head.

 

“I'm sorry, I know it hurts you. I just don't think I can be in the same room with you for longer than an hour before breaking down.” I sigh and let my arms fall to my side.

 

“I'm sorry that me being here causes this to not work,” he looks away and I pull his chin back up.

 

“No one's at fault, except for the universe,” I sigh and let him go. “I already told Mom, we're free tomorrow because the whole football bullshit so she thinks it's okay,”

 

“Wait we're free tomorrow?” He asks and I nod before walking over to the closet to grab a shirt and like, other clothes. “Nice,”

 

“Yeah, don't worry, I'll be home around twelve,” I sigh and push past him. “See ya,”

 

“Yeah, see ya,”

  
  
  


**Wednesday November 27rd 9:59pm**

 

“It sucks, doesn't it?” Billy randomly says. I look up at him with probably just a big question mark stamped on my face. “Falling in love,”

 

“Yeah, especially when you can't date because he's your brother,” I sigh and lay my head down on his shoulder again. “Foster brother,”

 

“He loves you too, it's obvious,” he sighs and I shake my head.

 

“He loves the idea of me, he has me all figured out yet thinks of me as unattainable,” I sigh and Billy shakes his head.

 

“Matt is obviously head over heals for that tall friend of yours, what's his name? Shitsu?” He asks and I chuckle loudly.

 

“Shiro,” I laugh out and he shakes his head. “Isn't shitsu a dog or something?”

 

“Probably, considering Matt stares at him like a bitch in heat,” he breathes out and I can't help but snicker.

 

“Honestly though, Keith is so gay that he stares at Shiro constantly, it's like they can read each other's minds,” I sigh and he shakes his head. 

 

“I overheard Matt and Shiro while walking to my class. Shiro said that Keith seems to trust him enough to talk about you and how he feels. That's how I know he loves you,” Billy says and I sit up.

 

“And Shiro kept it from me? Well fuck now I have the urge to tell Matt about all the shit Shiro said about him,” I roll my eyes and Billy's whole expression changes. “Yeah Shiro likes Matt too yada yada but he can't come out because of space school it sucks for them not for you,” I shrug and Billy sighs.

 

“I rather see him happy with Shiro than miserable with me, just like you,” he stares at me and I shake my head. 

 

“I'm far from miserable with you, it's nice to talk to someone who understands, even if it used to be a bully,” I sit down on his lap and curl up to his chest. 

 

“Are you always this touchy?”

 

“It's a habit, makes me feel wanted,” I shut up immediately and he pulls my chin up.

 

“Such a pretty boy shouldn't be insecure,” Billy smiles and my eyes widen.  _ Pretty boy. _

 

I move in to kiss him which quickly turns to a passionate make out session. It's more hot than anything else we did, even when he practically shoved his tongue into my mouth.

 

Obviously.

 

When we both pull away, eyes closed and everything, I expect to see Keith when I open them.

 

Which obviously isn't what I saw.

 

“There's a party Friday, you coming right?”

 

“Yeah,” I smile and curl back up to him. He hugs me and we just sit there.

 

“Hey Lance?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They upped my dosis of meds yay...
> 
> so I didn't upload yesterday but I did now and I'm at school and they can monitor my screen but idfc 
> 
> have a great day y'all!


	10. Day 27/28

**Friday November 29th 10:43pm**

**Keith pov**

 

Lance is in Billy's lap, heavily making out with beers in hand. It makes me nauseous.

 

Suddenly Lance gets up and I follow Billy's gaze. He's staring at Matt. Matt on the other hand is staring at Shiro. Ah fuck this is a mess.

 

“Hey,” I suddenly hear and turn around. Lance. “You having fun?”

 

“Yeah,” I nod and flash him a small smile. He looks slightly tipsy but compared to everyone else he's sober as hell. He looks over my shoulder and gasps. I turn around and see Shiro suddenly kiss Matt. And again. And again. I look at Billy who signs someone to come over. 

 

“Sorry man, gotta go,” Lance says as he grabs my shoulder before heading off to Billy. He grabs his hand and pulls him away, probably outside.

 

I sigh heavily before looking back at Matt. He runs away and I quietly follow him. He goes outside and practically falls in front of Lance. I step closer, but still behind the bench so I can hear them. 

 

“Shiro kissed me and I'm drunk I don't know what to do Lance I need your help,” Matt rattles. Lance glances at Billy before sighing.

 

“Talk with Billy, I'll talk with Shiro,” Lance says and he gets up and our eyes meet. Fuck. He pulls me close and I gasp. “Tell me what they said,”

 

I nod and he quickly runs away. Lord, save me. I hear Billy muttering something along the lines of fuck and I look back at them.

 

“Gosh, well, okay, first up, I love you, like a lot. Okay don't panic,” Billy starts and Matt just nods. He's still panicky. “Okay so now that's out of the way, get back to Shiro. Lance told me everything. Shiro really, really likes to talk about you and how he absolutely loves you, and how you love him, trust me I noticed. Shiro won't come out because he'll be treated differently in space school but he really, really likes you Matt. He loves you. Go get him, go be with him. Be happy,” Billy smiles sadly at him and Matt moves in to kiss his cheek. Billy stammers and starts blushing like crazy and as Matt moves back, he smiles. 

 

“Thank you,” he whispers and he squeezes Billy's leg before getting up. We make eye contact and I smile at him. He smiles back and Lance passes Matt as he walks away. He smiles at me and signs me to wait one second as he sits down next to Billy and hugs him. Billy turns and hugs him back, his head in the crook of Lance's neck and I think he's sobbing.

 

“I told him to be happy,” he sobs and Lance moves his hand in calming circles over his back.

 

“I know, I'm proud of you,” Lance says back and Billy moves up to softly kiss Lance. I want to turn away but I keep staring anyway.

 

Lance cups his cheek and it turns into a make out session. I know that Billy doesn't like Lance, and Lance doesn't like Billy, so why are they doing this?

 

_ I'm literally useless. _

 

It suddenly pops back up in my head. He's not doing this because he likes Billy, he wants to feel wanted.

 

I couldn't make him feel wanted.

 

Suddenly, Lotor is in front of me and I hear Lance scream. What the fuck did I miss?

 

“Are you going to hit me again?” I ask calmly and look up at him. He shakes his head as he pulls out a gun. Fuck.

 

And then it's gone.

 

“Can't you just stay the fuck away from us? I don't like you, I never did, I only kissed you back because I'm lonely and depressed and look at you! You're a psychopath!” I hear Lance scream. Suddenly I realize that Lance kicked it out of his hand. 

 

“I love you! I can cure you!” Lotor yells out and Lance shakes his head. 

 

“Please, leave.”

 

Lotor stares at him before sighing out loud. He turns around and faces Billy who punches him full in the nose. “That's for beating up someone I care about,”

 

Lotor runs away. I'm surprised he didn't hit him back. “I'll be right back,” Lance says to Billy after he hugs him. Billy nods and Lance turns to me and grabs my hand. He pulls me away from the freshly formed crowd and he pulls me upstairs. He opens a random door and pushes me in before locking it.

 

And then he hugs me.

 

Fuck I missed his hugs. I feel myself melt into it and I hug him back. 

 

“I love you,” he whispers and I freeze. I don't say anything, no, I can't say anything.

 

He pulls away and stares at me. I blink a few times and sigh. “I wish,”

 

He turns around swiftly and he unlocks the door, opening it and before he really leaves, he turns around one more time. 

 

“Fuck you,”

 

**Saturday November 30th 1:21am**

**Lance pov**

 

Billy and I just lay there on his bed. Legs tangled, foreheads touching, hands held. We're both crying.

 

“He hates me,” I whisper and Billy nods.

 

“He never knew I existed, let alone want me,” he sobs and I hug him. He hugs back tightly and we kiss. 

 

“Billy, I think I'm going to kill myself,” I whisper and he stares into my eyes. 

 

“Really?” He asks and I nod.

 

I made up my mind.

 

Please say something to change it.

 

“I'm sorry I can't do anything for you,”

 

He kisses me again and I sigh.

 

“I think I'm going, thank you for being there for me and thank you for kissing me,” I smile sadly and he nods. “I understand,”

 

**Saturday November 30th 2:09am**

 

I've been standing here for twenty minutes. Every depressed teen stands at the edge of a cliff for twenty minutes at least once right? Yeah, just keep telling yourself that.

 

I've only been here for this long because of this stupid note. I don't want to let Keith haunt this because I said something wrong in my last words. I want my mom to know she didn't do anything wrong, she did everything right in fact.

 

I want my dad to know that I hate him.

 

“Don't jump!” I suddenly hear. I turn around, inkt smudged across my wrist, note in hand. “Please,”

 

I see Keith walk up to me. I'm too paralyzed to do anything. He grabs my hand and pulls me away from the edge.

 

“I knew you'd be here. Billy called,” he sighs and I look at him in disbelief. This isn't real.

 

Bonk.

 

Keith isn't real.

 

Bonk.

 

Life isn't real.

 

Bonk.

  
  


And I wake up in Billy's arms.

 

Did I really just dream about killing myself? Jesus that's a little morbid even for me.

 

And then I know how I woke up. Someone heavily knocking on the door. I slowly get up and make sure Billy's still asleep before walking up to the door. That includes almost falling down stairs but I get there. I open it, absolutely not expecting what I see.

 

“Lance, who's it?” I hear from upstairs and I hear footsteps.

 

“Keith?” I ask. His lip is busted again and he looks so, so scared.

 

“Y- your dad came back. He thought I was your boyfriend and he hit me before locking me outside,” he stutters. I gulp and pull him in before staring at him. 

 

“Is dad really back?” I whisper. Keith nods and I pull him in for a hug. “I can't believe he did that to you,”

 

“Don't worry about me,” 

 

“Hey, you need some time to talk. Lance you know where the guest room is? I think you should go there,” Billy lays a hand on my shoulder and I nod, even though I rather wouldn't talk with Keith.

 

So I grab his hand and pull him upstairs. I see Billy disappear into his own room and push Keith into the guest room.

 

“Did he really hit you?” I ask. I can't look at him, so I look away while biting my lip.

 

“Yeah, I guess your strong punches are genetics,” he says as he brings his hand up to his face. I can see him from the corner of my eye and I know he wants to say so much, yet he says so little.

 

“Can you do something for me?” I finally dare to look at him. He nods and I breathe in. “Please stay here, I don't want you going back to that house without me,”

 

“Okay,” he looks away. I know he wanted me to ask something else, say something else. I won't. “About what you said…”

 

“I was drunk, let it go, I think I told four people that night that I love them,” I lie. He was the only one. He is the only one. He gulps and nods. 

 

“Yeah, I get it,” he whispers and fuck. Fuck I made him feel terrible. I can't help it, I feel fucking guilty now. Great. 

 

I walk up to him and hug him tightly. He freezes and I sigh out loud. “I'll never be able to love you,” I start and I hear his breath hitch. “The way I am supposed to,”

 

He hugs me back and I feel a tear glide down my cheek. No Lance you fucking cry baby, don't you dare.

 

And then I feel a drop seeping through my shirt.

 

“Me neither,” he whispers and I pull away slightly. He looks up at me before taking a deep breath. “I didn't say anything when you told me. I couldn't. It's the first time I heard it, those words. I didn't know how to feel,” he whispers and I softly kiss his forehead.

 

“You didn't believe me, you don't have to. I'll have to get over it anyway,” I mutter and he moves his head up to kiss me.

 

I kiss back.

 

Oh, oh my God, oh my fucking God I missed this. Oh my fuck.

 

And then he's gone.

 

“So will I,” he whispers and I close my eyes. I sigh and smile, sadly.

 

“Goodnight Keith,” I whisper before walking away. I get back to Billy and fall down on the bed before getting under the covers. I curl up to him and his arm drapes around me.

 

“Will you manage?” He asks and I shake my head.

 

“Not now that I know he loves me back,” I whisper and Billy's arm around me tightens. 

 

“It'll all work out, I promise,” Billy whispers before wishing me goodnight. I do the same and slowly let the darkness consume me.

 

**Saturday November 30th 11:47am**

 

I opened the door like nothing was wrong. Though it was obvious Keith told me, I acted like I wasn't just about to see the guy I hated most, and I pretended to not know he was there.

 

“Dad?” I ask. He turns around and as soon as he sees me and Keith, rage fills his face. 

 

“Well look at that, it's my son, the faggot, and my new son, the faggot,” he spits out. I barge up to him and grab his collar. I'm taller than my dad, but way lankier.

 

“Keith was never your son, he never will be, and I'm not your son either, you asshole,” I spit back at him before pushing him away. “And don't you ever hurt him again,”

 

“You're awfully protective over your adopted brother,” he looks at me and although I manage to keep a straight face, I feel rage flowing through my veins. “Aren't you sure there isn't something more between you two? Sounds awfully good to me, suddenly having to share a bed with your gay non genetic bro,” he smirks as he walks around me and he pushes Keith's chin up.

 

“I know what you did,” Keith groans out before I'm able to stand in between the two of them.

 

“Don't touch him,” I growl and he can't help but laugh. He has a bouldering laugh, you know? One that sounds like thunder. I know Keith jumps. “If you want to hurt any of us, hurt me, leave the others alone, leave this house, never return,” I glance over at my mother, who is sobbing heavily in the corner. “Keith, bring our mother upstairs please,”

 

“Look at you, protecting your precious family. Well, if you insist,” he grabs my collar, but I don't even flinch. “I'll hurt you just fine,”

 

Keith looks over at me and I nod. He takes my mother upstairs and I look back at dad. “Do you promise to never return,”

 

“No,” and with that he punches me right on the nose. I hear it crack and I feel blood dripping down my face.

 

“Do you like beating up your pathetic son,” I spit in his face and he smirks.

 

“Greatly,” 

 

I prepare for the next punch which goes straight into my stomach. I groan out and hunch over as best as possible while wrapping my arms around myself.

 

“Look at how weak you are,” he laughs out and suddenly Keith runs past me to open the door. Three policemen walk in and my dad immediately let's go of me. I fall to the ground and hug myself, yet not crying. “It's not what it seems,”

 

“No, it's worse,” one of the policemen says and they grab my dad. Another one walks in and he sits down next to me. I see them take my dad away, he's screaming, yelling even. And me? I'm smiling.

 

“You need to go to the hospital,” the guy sitting next to me says. I slowly get up, even though my stomach doesn't agree. 

 

“I know, but my mom needs to be comforted and care for the others,” I look up at him and he nods. He looks up at Keith and he nods again. 

 

“I'll come with him,” I hear Keith say and I look up. 

 

“Yeah, watch me get a nosejob, fun,” I say but smile at him anyway. He smiles back and the guy helps me stand up. 

 

“My colleague will take you there, I'll stay here until you're back,” he smiles at me and I smile back.

 

“Thank you so much officer,” I say. My nose is still dripping, I didn't expect it to stop, and Keith places his hand in the small of my back.

 

“Let's go,”

 

**Saturday November 30th 8:32pm**

 

The procedure went rather quickly. They checked everything, got me down under and got me up and running again. I don't know how they did it, but it sure as hell happened.

 

“Are you okay?” Keith asks as he sits down on a chair next to my bed. I nod slowly.

 

“Yeah, just a slight headache,” I say as the doctor walks in.

 

“Keith, you could stay over if you want, Lance will be sent home tomorrow. Unfortunately, we don't have any spare beds,” the doctor says and Keith shakes his head.

 

“It's fine, I'll stay,” he smiles and I can't help but smile as well. I never thought I'd be so happy to hear those words. I know they talk for a bit, I'm not paying attention though. I'm so tired. I notice the doctor walking away and I look back at Keith.

 

“Are you okay?” I ask and he nods softly. He chuckles and he looks at me.

 

“You literally still care about me while you just had an operation,” he laughs and I sigh.

 

“I'm so tired,” I breathe out and Keith nods in an agreeing manner. “You gonna sleep on that chair?” I raise my eyebrow as he nods and and I shake my head. “Take your shoes off and get in. Just watch out for the cables okay, “

 

A blush spreads across his face and he quickly takes his shoes off before slipping under the covers next to me. “Goodnight,” he whispers and I turn to my back. As always, he curls up to me immediately.

  
“Goodnight,” I whisper back and almost immediately drift into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah the wifi was out all weekend it sucked so much oml. Carry on is like my favorite books atm and I'm sobbing btw highly recommend. Have a great day and I'm really confused bye


	11. Day 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey smut warning bet ya didn't see that coming huh

 

**Saturday December 15th 5:47pm**

**Keith pov**

 

Lance is okay. He’s been healing up nicely and he has been running around the house like crazy. He keeps dancing with everyone except for me and it’s honestly such a funny sight to see. It sucks though, since that kiss I feel like he has been avoiding me.

 

That is until he can’t stop talking.

 

We’re walking outside together. We both needed some fresh air and Lance is way too hyper.

 

“Can you just shut up for one second?” I finally snap and he stops dead in his tracks.

 

“You know I talk too much,” he starts and oh, oh god, is he going to sing? He grabs my hand and he pulls me closer. “Honey come put your lips on mine and shut me up,” he whispers and he suddenly twirls me around. “We could blame it all on human nature,” he keeps going and I let out a shaky laugh while shaking my head.

 

“Stay cool, it’s just a kiss,” he winks as he pulls me really close. A blush spreads across my face and he moves some hair out of my face before realizing what he has been doing. He lets me go and looks away. “Sorry,”

 

“It’s okay, I like dancing with you,” I say and his face lights up. He pulls me to an open spot and puts up some song on his phone. I realize it immediately, it’s collar full.

 

He grabs my waist with his free hand before spinning me around once again as the first verse starts.

 

_ We’ve waited so damn long, we’re sick and tired _

_ I won’t leave any doubt or stone unturned _

_ I’ve got a collar full of chemistry from your company _

_ So maybe tonight I’ll be the libertine _

 

Lance takes a deep breath and I know he’s going to sing.

  
  


_ “Oh, show me your love, your love, give me more but it's not enough,”  _ he sings as he dances like nobody's watching.  _ “Show me your love, your love before the world catches up,” _ he turns and twists and I already stopped dancing. I’m way too mesmerized by how he dances so easily.  _ “Cause there's always time for second guesses, I don't want to know. If you're going to be the death of me, that's how I want to go” _ he sings and he looks me dead in the eyes. Somehow I finally understand why he chose this song. He thinks it portrays us.

 

_ “You've got it all worked out with so little time. Memories that I'd blackout if you were mine. You've got a pocket full of reasons why you're here tonight. So, baby, tonight just be the death of me,”  _ he keeps going and honestly all I want to do is kiss him. I want to show him my love.

 

_ “Oh, show me your love, your love. Give me more but it's not enough. Show me your love, your love. Before the world catches up. 'Cause there's always time for second guesses, I don't want to know. If you're going to be the death of me, that's how I want to go”  _ he’ll be the death of me, that’s for sure, but I would want to go with him being the death of me.

 

_ “Oh show me your love, your love. Give me more but it's not enough. Show me your love, your love. Before the world catches up.” _ The part where he sings ‘before the world catches up’ suddenly clicks in my head. He wants to be with me just as badly as I want to be with him, but we can’t let the world know. Suddenly, he grabs my wrists again and he pulls me almost literally into him. He places his hand on the small of my back and I give in and place my arms around his neck. I move in to kiss him while the outro plays.

  
  


_ Show me your love (your love), your love (your love) _

_ Gimme more but it's not enough (your love) _

_ Show me your love (your love), your love (your love) _

_ Before the world catches up (your love) _

_ Show me your love _

_ Show me your love _

  
  


And Lance? He gladly kisses me back. He quickly deepens the kiss by sliding histongue over my bottom lip and I part my mouth slightly. We fight for dominance, which he wins mainly because he actually knows what he’s doing. That’s what I tell myself at least.

 

He pulls me even closer and I push my hands into his hair, pulling it every once in a while to earn little moans from him. I absolutely love every part of this.

 

We pull away, both gasping for air and I’m pretty sure my face is just as flushed as his. We both keep close, placing kisses on the other’s lips every once in awhile

 

“Do you really have to be this attractive,” he suddenly whispers and he cups my cheek lightly. He lets his thumb slide over my bottom lip and I part them obediently and he shakes his head.

 

“I can’t stand not being with you,” I whisper and I feel the tears welling up in my eyes. No! I said I wouldn't cry!

 

“I wish we could just be together, we're not even related goddamnit,” he breathes out as he moves his thumb over my eye. “The only thing that is stopping us is our family, our conscience and probably just us in general,”

 

“And your boyfriend,” I scoff and his face drops.

 

“We're only dating to distract ourselves from the one we're in love with,” he sighs and I nod.

 

“I figured,” I smile and let his hair slip through my fingers. His eyes widen and I can't help but chuckle. “I don't blame you, I would've done the same if given the opportunity,” 

 

“Speaking about opportunities,” he mumbles and he suddenly moves away from me. He doesn't look at me and I know that whatever he has to say is bad in some kind of way.

 

“Just say it,” I bring out and he grabs my hand.

 

“A very popular and hard to get into school in Cuba reached out to our school. I got offered to finish high school prematurely and go there on their costs. I'm also offered a dorm and everything there,” he says and although it's great news, he looks extremely sad.

 

“Do it,” I say as I bring my arm up to his shoulder. “It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, take it,”

 

“I will, and I'll leave in the third week of summer vacation and they allow me to come home every vacation and for special occasions,” he says and I give up. I wrap my arms around him and try to hold back my tears but fail. “I love you,”

 

“I love you too,” I whisper back and he moves my chin up before carefully placing a kiss on my lips. 

 

“I'll be gone and back before you know it,” he whispers and I nod.

 

“Can I ask you something weird,” I whisper and he nods. “Can you take me?”

 

“Take you where?” He asks and I feel myself heating up.

 

“Somewhere where we can be alone,” I try to sounds seductive but I fail miserably. He chuckles and nods.

 

“Anything for you, do you want to stay over there?” He asks and I nod. He pulls me away and I think he knows what I mean. “I know just the place,”

  
  


**Saturday December 15th 7:38pm**

 

We're heavily making out on the bed. It's wild really. Grinding, groaning, moaning, pretty sure we both have a hard on.

 

“This is your first time right?” He asks through kisses and moans. I nod and he tugs on the hem of my shirt. He takes it off for me before I take off his shirt as well. I let my fingers run over his torso before pulling him closer and he pushes my legs apart. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“More than anything,” I breathe out and with that, he pulls my pants down. I do the same to his and we're both left in our boxers.

 

“You're stunning,” he breathes out and he starts placing kisses down my chest. As soon as he reaches my happy trail, I start moaning with delight. “You ready?”

 

“Please,” I almost beg him and he pulls the waistband of my boxers down. He moves back up to kiss me as he slips them down my legs. As he deepens the kiss I feel his finger circling my entrance and I gasp into the kiss as he pushes in. He wiggles it around slowly, allowing me to adjust before adding another one. I pull away and stare him straight in the eyes. “I need you,”

 

He nods and I feel empty as soon as his fingers leave me but it's soon filled up by something way better. He pushes in slowly, allowing me to adjust along the way and stopping every time I make a sound. “I love you,” he whispers as he pushes his full length in and I moan out. He starts slowly pushing in and pulling out while slowly sucking on the sweet spot in my neck. I'm a moaning mess and then as he hits a spot, I'm overwhelmed with pleasure. He keeps hitting it and starts jacking me off and I soon near an orgasm. 

 

“I'm close,” he whispers and I nod.

 

“Me too,” I breathe out. His thrusts get sloppy and I moan out as I spill all over our chests. He fucks right through the aftershocks until he blows his load as well and he falls down on top of me.

 

“We should do that more often,” he breathes out and he rolls over to the side.

 

“Well, we still have like five months together,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided NOT to make this part of a series, didn't like it and I already finished it again.
> 
> okay, so quick explaination as to why I haven't been uploading. My wifi at home is terrible and i can't upload any documents to anything, I can only write if the document is set offline and it sucks. also, my phone (New phone, I might add) is shattered and selecting things doesn't go really well in general. I can only upload at school and although this one only has one chapter and an epilogue left, it still sucks. I have some ongoing fics and one shots I want to publish as well so I'll be doing that in just a second, but keeping up with them is hard considering I barely have acces to the computers here. I'm really sorry and I'll try to upload the last chapter and epilogue on the day that s4 comes out, but I can't promise anything. I hope y'all understand. 
> 
> also, my writing has been lacking. I blame it on depression and I'm sure s4 will get me all fired up again but still. I'm also woring on a halloween Klance!monsters au which i will upload asap because I'm really digging it.
> 
> Do you guys have any other fanoms you'd like to see fics of? I write oneshots and shortfics on request so lemme know!


	12. Day 44

**Sunday December 16th 5:35pm**

**Keith pov**

 

“Mom, can we talk for a second?” I look around nervously and she nods. 

 

“What is it sweetheart?” She asks and I take a deep breath. 

 

“I'm in love with Lance,” I breathe out and she looks so unfazed by it.

 

“Does he love you?” She asks and I nod slowly. “Go for it then, I just want my boys to be happy,” she says as she squeezes my hand softly. My eyes widen and I thank her hugely. I have to tell Lance.

 

**Sunday December 15th 6:09pm**

 

Lance is nowhere to be found. I've tried calling him but he didn't pick up, hell he declined me. I think he's sorting out his thoughts. I'm walking through the woods where I know he goes to get away in the hope I find him. I honestly want to travel, a lot. I don't mind exploring one bit and hell I know I'm going to take a leap year to travel. “Lance?” I ask as I see someone with brown hair sitting on the ground. He looks up at me and nods. 

 

“Hey,” he mutters and I sit down in front of him. “I'm sorry I declined your calls,”

 

“Don't worry about it, are you okay?” I ask and he nods slowly.

 

“I just, I want to be with you. I don't care about the others Keith, I care about you,” he says as he looks away.

 

“We can,” I smile and he shakes his head. “I told Mom that I love you, and she wants us to be together if it makes us happy. I'm also going out of foster care soon,”

 

“Are you for real?” He asks and his eyes widen when I nod. He smiles but still looks away. “I can choose to study my first year in a practical manner. I won't be able to come home but I'll travel the world on their costs,” he says and I gulp. He's going to do what I've always wanted to do, for free.

 

“You should, I don't know if I can go that long without you but you should,” I say and he finally looks up at me.

 

“I'm allowed to take someone with me. One person that'll keep me company and that I know personally. It's mainly because I don't know anyone there and everyone else does.” He bites his lip and I smile. I hope he and Lex will have a great time together. “So I want to make a deal,”

 

“What?” I ask and he grabs my hand.

 

“I want you to come with me, if you want. That college is willing to take you as a student as well if you take your exams at the same time as I do. I'll have to teach you Spanish, they will too, but it's a thing. Now here's the deal, if you want you can come with me, but only as my boyfriend,” he says and my eyes widen with every word he says.

 

“Obviously,” I laugh but choke on my own word. He hugs me and I fall back into the leafs. “I would love to be your boyfriend,”

 

“Thank goodness,” he whispers as he nuzzles his head into my neck. “I love you,”

 

“I love you more,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wholla bitches
> 
> waddup
> 
> so while this fic is almost over, only an epilogue to go now, I did upload the first chapter of my quickburn KLANCE magical beings au, because halloween motherfucktrucks.
> 
> here's the link:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363408/chapters/28122087
> 
> also, a new drarry fic will be uploaded soon, and a reverse falls fic!


	13. epilogue

So both Lance and I passed our exams. Lance with a flying 4.0 gpa and a whopping 179 points. I got away with a nice 3.6 gpa and 170 points, and many extra lessons in Spanish. And?

 

We were the happiest couple. Sure we fought every once in awhile, but that's healthy. I honestly can't picture life without him anymore.

 

We've been traveling for about a month now, we first went to Cuba and now we're on one giant road trip through Europe. We're both studying hard and my Spanish got a lot better as well.

 

The group is really nice, so far there's a lesbian couple and a few straight ones, but most are just friends. We get along with most of them quite well but I haven't made a lot of friends yet. Lance has, and he pulls me into groups, ad I'm grateful for that.

 

I'm grateful for him in general.

 

Without him, I wouldn't be living my dream right now and now I already have a new dream.

 

Marrying Lance.

 

Marrying my boyfriend.

  
  


**Completed on 30 September 2017**

**22.247 words**

 

**68 pages**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaddup chucklefucks its over its done and i wanna cry
> 
> this story, fanfic, whatever, sure was amazing to ride. I got amazing comments and I want to thank every reader for staying with me, and if you didn't have to wait fo uploads, I still want to thank you.
> 
> please check out my other stories as well, so far I have written shortfics, longer fics and fics like these, going from Billdip to Klance and from Drarry to Pernico. I also write on request, so if you have an account on here and you want me to write something really badly, let me know in the comments!
> 
> also, check out my instagram for occasional updates on fics and sneak peeks! @get.me.to.spacehospital is my art account and @rendazzled is my cosplay account, and I post stuff on there quite frequently. 
> 
> also^2, my phone is dead and being repared rn, so writing goes a little slower. yes, I'm also sobbing

**Author's Note:**

> New fix! Whooho.
> 
> If interested, please take a look at my other fics as well
> 
> Just to be clear, next chapter will continue starting from the last sentence


End file.
